Super Mario 64 DS: Last Impact
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: After receiving an invitation from Peach, Mario, Luigi and Wario make their way to the castle. However, when an attack threatens it by an unknown villain, the trio and Yoshi have to once again gather the Power Stars and protect the Mushroom Kingdom. Bonus Story for the "Galaxy Heroes" Saga.
1. An unexpected attack and Wildlife Valley

**A new story! This time, it's not a crossover. I believe some of you don't know about ROM hacks, right? This story is about the SM64 ROM hack called Last Impact; a brand new adventure created by Kaze Emanuar, written in SM64 DS style, like if it received a port (because another major hack called Star Road created by Skelux is receiving a port). Last Impact is my favorite SM64 ROM hack, so that's why I wrote this.**

 **Also, this will take place after the story events of another ROM hack, this one only for the DS version, called Another Super Mario 3D, made by The Newer Team. That was another interesting hack that I tried out. If you don't know either these ROM hacks, check the videos of them on YouTube.**

 **I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An unexpected attack and Wildlife Valley**

It was a fine morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. On this time, a letter from Princess Peach had arrived on Mario's hands. Let's see what it says:

' _Dear Mario_

 _I would like to invite you, Luigi and Wario for a cake to commemorate the last time you and Yoshi foiled Bowser's plans by rescuing the 73 Power Stars in his castle. Yoshi is already at the castle, and he's taking a good nap as always! Meet me at the courtyard._

 _Peach'_

Mario remembered about the last adventure when he, his brother and his frienemy snuck in Bower's castle to recover the stolen Power Stars, but ended up getting captured. Thankfully, Yoshi saved them and they worked together as a team of four to recover the rest of the stars and foil Bowser's next plan.

"I guess a good celebration after that would be a great idea! Thank you as always, Peach." Mario said to himself.

He then left, and told Luigi and Wario about the invitation. Both agreed to come with Mario at the castle and they all made their way there.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

At the castle's courtyard, a Toad and Princess Peach were waiting for Mario and his friends to come. Yoshi was sleeping peacefully at the roof of the castle, lying on his belly. Everything seems peaceful and quiet, until…

 ***BOOOOOM!***

All of a sudden, three meteors, one big and two small, fell from nowhere out of the sky and crashed down. The big one landed in the area on the other side of a closed gate, and the two small ones landed on both sides of the Toad and the princess, creating two Spiny Piranha Plants surrounding them. Peach and the Toad screamed in horror. That crashing sound had also woken up Yoshi.

Yoshi looked down from the roof upon waking up, and spotted Peach and Toad calling for help down there.

"Oh no! The princess and the Toad are in danger! I gotta help them, like I always do!" Yoshi said and leapt out of the roof to fight the Spiny Piranha Plants.

Once he defeated both of them, Peach sighs in relief and told him:

"Thank you, Yoshi. But I'm sure these things didn't just randomly drop down. Even if Mario hasn't arrived yet, I feel danger coming. Yoshi! You have to gather the Stars to protect the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Yoshi knew that if the princess said was right, then another adventure was about to unfold. He sure hoped it wasn't Bowser again. He knew that if he waited for Mario to arrive, things would get bad very quickly. So he once again set off on his own to gather the Power Stars. He went to the left side of where he was standing, and found a path leading to the first course. There was sign next to it saying "Do not consume" with a Fuzzy from Yoshi's Island printed on it.

" _Oh god, not these guys again…_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts; he was getting bad memories just by looking at the Fuzzy printed on the sign. He takes a deep breath and set foot into the first course: Wildlife Valley.

* * *

Wildlife Valley was a very simple place; a valley with plant and animal life and swamps. Small patches of orange flowers were decorating this landscape. Rocky pillars, grassy hills and a massive tree were also there. Yoshi arrived on a corner of the area and immediately checked his Star mission list.

 _ **Star 1: Touch Fuzzy Get Dizzy**_

The area was filled with Fuzzies that when touched, they make the person sick and start seeing unusual things, like if that person has consumed LSD. Upon arriving at the course, Yoshi turned right, crossed a bridge and climbed the grassy hills. At the top, he spotted a few Fuzzies roaming around. He turns right towards the rocky pillars crossed over by bridges and more Fuzzies roaming. There was a nearby sign saying:

'Beware! Strong winds ahead!'

The green dinosaur not only had to traverse the bridges while dodging Fuzzies, but he also had to fight against a strong wind current. If he falls off, he'll have to backtrack to the beginning on the first rocky pillar and start over. After a few tries, Yoshi managed to get his first Power Star.

 _ **Star 2: Lil' Rabbit Lost**_

"So I guess it's a rabbit instead of a penguin, right?" Yoshi guessed for himself.

This time, the Fuzzies were absent in this mission. Yoshi found the little rabbit at the leftmost part of the area. The rabbit was trapped in a cage, so there has to be a way to free him. Yoshi found the rabbit's parents standing on a nest, who were worried about their child.

"Our son went missing! I bet these Taptaps have something to do with that. Can you try and help our son?" the mother rabbit asked.

"If you want to beat these Taptaps, try luring them into the swampy area." The father rabbit said.

Yoshi thanked for the advice and found the Taptaps guarding the cage. He lured them into the swamp and once they did, they sunk beneath it. One of the Taptaps held the key to the cage. Yoshi picked up the key and eventually, the cage lowered down and the little rabbit hopped out in happiness towards his parents' nest. Yoshi went there as well and the father rabbit thanked the dinosaur:

"Thank you! You saved our child! We want you to take this star, to show you how thankful we are."

The father rabbit handed another Star to Yoshi. He took the second Star of this course.

 _ **Star 3: Go Up the Giant Tree**_

In this next mission, Yoshi has to scale inside the large tree. Unfortunately, the Fuzzies were back. The large tree was right on the left side of where the first Star was located. There was a small opening in the tree. Yoshi goes inside.

The inside was all made of dirt. There were tall pillars of dirt, wooden bridges, tree logs and giant red mushrooms. All Yoshi had to do was to climb to the very top by using these elements mentioned earlier as platforms. He made it look easier by using his Flutter Jump, and eventually reached the top, where the next Star awaits.

 _ **Star 4: Find the Lonely Momoki**_

There was a monkey with blue fur hiding behind the giant tree that Yoshi just scaled. He went there to find this blue monkey who actually was the mentioned Momoki.

"Huh? Oh you found me. You are the first one to talk to me in a long time…" the Momoki said. He remained silent for a moment before finally saying: "How about we play tag?"

"Sure!" Yoshi agreed.

The Momoki began to run around the tree while Yoshi chases after him. Yoshi was doing long jumps to catch up since he couldn't slide-attack like Mario. After some seconds, Yoshi managed to tag the Momoki.

"Gotcha!" Yoshi tagged the Momoki, who fell on his belly on the floor.

"You caught me! Thanks for playing with me! I want you to take this, friend." The Momoki said with a smile and hands the Star to Yoshi.

 _ **Star 5: Floaty 8 Coins**_

Now it was finally time for the 8 red coins mission. Thankfully, they were all at the same part of the area; at the part with the floating platforms leading to wooden pillars, but also full of Fuzzies… This could be a problem.

The dinosaur had to maneuver around the Fuzzies in a very hard way if he was aiming for the red coins. After a while of constantly falling after being touched by a Fuzzy, Yoshi managed to grab the last red coin and the Star showed up from below. He went down and took it.

 _ **Star 6: Float through the Sky**_

For the last Star in this course, Yoshi had to find a way to reach to the opposite side of the tallest part of the area that is impossible to reach with normal jumps. He had to climb atop a large rocky pillar and found a dandelion. The wind blew on the dandelion, causing its fluffs to fly away.

"Maybe I could use one of the fluffs to reach the other side!" Yoshi thought.

He grabbed hold of one of the dandelion fluffs and rode with them in the wind. Once he reached his destination, he let go of the fluff and grabbed the last Star of this course.

However, he did not know about the recent events that happened back at the castle courtyard…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What could of have happened back there? Find out in the next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	2. Stonesnake Shatters

**Here's something that is completely new: through this story, every time you see the bold "*" icon on the character's name, that means he's in a different form and still have his original voice. I did this to not get you confused. This chapter will serve as an example of this new feature.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stonesnake Shatters**

Yoshi came back at the courtyard after finding all of the Power Stars in Wildlife Valley. However, he noticed Peach looking worriedly at the sky. He looked up as well and noticed that the moon was a lot closer than it should be.

Confused, Yoshi went to Peach and asked her what happened. Peach sighs deeply and explains:

"Yoshi, some bad things happened while you were out. Mario, Luigi and Wario had arrived here, but then a trio of colorful Goombas came out of nowhere and sealed them behind those doors in the distance." She points at the three sealed doors at the right side next to the closed gate. "The Goombas then hid the keys to the sealed doors in different locations and I have no idea where. Worse, the moon suddenly went out of its orbit and it is now getting closer and closer to crash here. We NEED the starpower to deal with that!"

"But what about you, princess?" Toad asked.

"I'll head back to my castle and try to figure out who could have caused these events." Peach responded as she walks back to the castle.

Yoshi went to the sealed doors where Mario, Luigi and Wario were imprisoned. He could hear Mario's calling for help from the red 'M' door, Luigi's shrieking sounds from the green 'L' door, and Wario's growling noises from the yellow 'W' door. This felt like the two previous adventures where Yoshi had to free the trio after being captured from Bowser's minions. He wouldn't stand for this again; he was determined to save his friends just like last time.

He made his way to the next course, which was located in a Warp Pipe placed around some stone Tiki heads.

* * *

Stonesnake Shatters has an ancient Egyptian vibe, taking place in various relics and filled with ancient temples, including one with its entrance shaped like a snake's head.

 _ **Star 1: Spikey Stones**_

Yoshi noticed small rolling stones next to a snake's statue. In an instant, the stones would release spikes for defense.

"Perhaps I should head inside that tent." Yoshi said as he spots a blue tent just past the snake statue.

Inside the tent, he found a Bob-omb wearing an archeologist fedora. He decides to speak with him.

"Hey you! It's dangerous around here. I'm a scientist and I wanted to inspect that snake statue. Oddly, those rocks started moving as I got close and scared me away. That statue might hide a secret… Hey, if you could help me getting rid of those rocks, I have a shiny reward for you!" the Bob-omb said.

Yoshi knew that 'shiny reward' was a Star, so he exited the tent. However, he doesn't have enough strength to punch those rolling rocks.

"I wonder if there's a transformation cap around here just like the other two previous adventures?" Yoshi wondered.

He searched around the area looking for a transformation cap. Soon after searching, he spotted a red 'M' block located next to a stone architecture. He went there and hits the block, and a red transformation cap popped out of it.

"There it is!" Yoshi exclaimed.

He picks up the red cap and puts it on. Eventually, his whole body was covered in rainbow lights as his body's shape shifted to Mario's. Once the rainbow lights faded, Yoshi has transformed into Mario!

"Glad that those caps are back! Now I should be able to get rid of those rocks." ***Yoshi** said. Even if he was turned into Mario, he still kept his original voice.

He ran to where the rolling stones were and using Mario's strength, ***Yoshi** broke the stones when they didn't had their spikes released. Once he was done, he removes the red cap to transform back to normal before going inside the tent. There, he told the Bob-omb that he took care of the stones.

"Wow, you actually got rid of the stones around the snake statue? Thanks for helping me with that!" the Bob-omb thanked him. "Might this be enough to show my gratitude?" he hands Yoshi a Star.

"Sure enough!" Yoshi exclaimed and takes the Star.

 _ **Star 2: De Mud for the Deity**_

Yoshi noticed that the structure that was right behind him had mud on some spots. He looked up and saw a F.L.U.D.D. pack at the top.

"If I'm going to clean the mud using F.L.U.D.D., then I'll have to transform into Mario again." Yoshi said.

He goes to where the red cap was and turns back into Mario. Then, he gets to the top and puts on F.L.U.D.D. With it, he goes around the structure to clean the mud patches. Once all of the mud patches were cleaned, the next Star showed up.

 _ **Star 3: Travel in the Temple**_

For this one, Yoshi had to venture in the Snake Temple, where the ancient snake deity resides. The inside was all made of stone, and the Star is at the very top. Yoshi uses his Flutter Jump to reach every single higher platform. He also had to ride the snake deity to reach a part of the temple.

This temple looked like it was in ruins, since we could see destroyed columns and platforms creating gaps. Once Yoshi made halfway in the temple, there was another Bob-omb guy wearing a fedora standing there.

"What's up, brave adventurer? I've got something interesting for you. When I first got up here, I heard a voice that said: 'Step on my head and I shall give you the star. But please don't pound on me. That hurts.' I think the snake was communicating with me! But I'm too much of a scaredy cat to try it for myself…" the Bob-omb spoke.

Yoshi then waited for the snake deity to come up and he jumped on his head. The snake deity guided Yoshi to the very top of the temple where the Star was waiting.

 _ **Star 4: Puzzle Panel**_

Next, Yoshi had to go inside the snake's head that was just at the left side of the structure. However, he couldn't reach it without F.L.U.D.D., so he had to grab the red transformation cap and then get F.L.U.D.D. to reach the snake head.

Inside, there was a puzzle panel and a cage holding more Bob-omb scientists captive. There was a Bob-omb next to the puzzle panel.

"Hey you, be careful around here! My friends over there weren't and now they are trapped inside this cage." The Bob-omb said. "I believe I can free them, if I solve this puzzle, but it's really hard."

"So how are we able to figure which panels need to be activated?" ***Yoshi** asked.

"Right now I'm waiting for one of the other scientists, he thinks the solution to this puzzle is engraved into that snake statue outside. He must be deciphering the ancient glyphs on it right now!" the Bob-omb responded.

"If that's the case, I'll go to him." ***Yoshi** said and leaves.

He went back to where the snake statue was and found the scientist standing nearby.

"Excuse me, I heard that your friends were trapped inside that snake head somehow. And now I'm trying to find a way to free them, but I don't know how. Do you have any sort of clues?" ***Yoshi** asked him.

"Oh yeah, my friends said they wanted to inspect the ruins but didn't came back…" the Bob-omb said. "By the way, answering your question, yes, I do have some clues. There were words carved into the statue. It says: 'to align the lights properly, press the down-right, the down-left and…' then it got unreadable…"

"Oh, well… At least I have two clues. I hope I can figure the last one by myself." ***Yoshi** replied and went back into the snake head.

There, he presses the lower right and lower left panels as the Bob-omb mentioned and stopped for a second. Then, he spotted a carving on the wall showing how the lights from the panels must be aligned. That gave him a solution and pressed the panel on the first column and the second line. Eventually, the cage trapping the other scientists lowered.

"Wow, thanks for opening this cage! You are truly a mastermind!" the Bob-omb on the outside of the gate thanked.

"No problem!" ***Yoshi** exclaimed before grabbing the Star.

 _ **Star 5: Red Coins between Relics**_

It was time for another red coin mission. And in this one, the coins were spread out. Yoshi found them next to the snake temple, on some broken pillars and stone monuments. Once all of the 8 red coins were collected, the Star showed up next to a broken house.

 _ **Star 6: Calm the Ancient Attacker**_

One of the Bob-omb scientists was standing on the structure next to the snake head. Yoshi went to him after turning into Mario, and the Bob-omb lamented:

"We should have never started this. We should have left at the first signal. And now we are getting punished. I am sorry that you are getting dragged into this. I apologize."

Then, all of a sudden, the snake deity came out of the snake head, but he looked different: he was all black and had wings, he was shooting out fire everywhere. He was heading straight for ***Yoshi**.

" _Oh god! I must get F.L.U.D.D. fast!_ " he said in his thoughts and hurries to grab the power up.

With it, ***Yoshi** jumps out of the top of the structure and lands on the deity's back. Before the deity could act, ***Yoshi** did a ground-pound on one of his body parts and it fell on the ground alongside ***Yoshi**.

When ***Yoshi** got on the deity's back again, he made his body turn to try to knock ***Yoshi** out of him.

"Whoa!" ***Yoshi** managed to jump to avoid falling off the deity's back. He ground-pounds another body part again.

Once he did it for the third time, the deity collapses onto the ground and breaks apart, and a Star came out of him.

"Who knew that the snake deity also had a Star?" ***Yoshi** commented.

After that, he grabs the last Star of the second course, even if he still didn't find a key to free any of his sealed friends.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The next chapter will show the third course. See you soon! Please review.  
**


	3. Sunset Islet

**This chapter is very short, but that's because Sunset Islet's missions were pretty short actually.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sunset Islet**

Upon exiting the second course, Yoshi made his way to the third one. He went to the docks of the castle, where he rode a wooden boat taking him to an islet with a lighthouse and a stone mountain at the distance.

The third course was Sunset Islet; a peaceful islet located under a beautiful sunset. Yoshi wasted no time in checking his star mission list:

 _ **Star 1: Labor in the Lighthouse**_

For the first Star, Yoshi had to check the inside of the lighthouse. The interior looked a lot like the inside of the Windmill Hut from _Ocarina of Time_ ; with a turning wooden wheel with rectangle platforms above. The Star was at the very top.

 _ **Star 2: Explore the Shell**_

The next Star was located inside of a large pink shell located next to the rocky mountain. Yoshi dove underwater and entered the shell. There were coins inside, so he could easily refill his air, however, there were crab enemies inside too. For some reason the inside felt so much bigger than it was from outside. All Yoshi had to do was to swim in a spiral until he reaches the Star at the end of the path.

 _ **Star 3: Move to the Mountain Top**_

This mission could only be done by Yoshi. He went to where the lighthouse was and there was a red question mark block at the side. He hits it and out of it came a Power Flower!

"The Power Flower! Now I'm able to breathe fire out of my mouth!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Once he grabbed the Power Flower, his cheeks became puffier. Now he had to reach the other side of the islet; to the rocky mountain. But he couldn't touch water, or he would lose the Power Flower's effect. So he had to cross to the other side by using a moving boat.

Yoshi does a long jump to reach the mountain, and used his Fire Breath on the oil cans to make them explode a passage that was blocked by rubbles. After heading inside the path, he found the Star waiting for him. Once he grabbed it, his breathing fire power wore off.

 _ **Star 4: Coral Reef's Red Coins**_

Just like in Wildlife Valley, the 8 red coins' locations are in a single part of the area; in the middle of a coral reef located right at the left of the large pink shell. However, a Boss Bass was swimming around the coral reef. So Yoshi stayed deep enough in the water to not get eaten alive. Once all of the 8 red coins were collected, the Star showed up inside one of the corals.

 _ **Star 5: The Dried Out Ocean**_

The ocean seamed dryer than before. Yoshi went towards the shore, where he found a friendly Koopa Troopa looking all crestfallen.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"The water…it's gone… Someone must have removed the drain stopper! Everything is ruined, if you can't find it and put it back in!" the Koopa whimpered.

"Drain stopper?"

"It's used to block the water to prevent it from draining. It looks like a giant cork."

"Okay, thanks. I'll try to find it for you."

Yoshi left and began to search for the cork. He found it at the very corner of the mountain, now dried out. He had to push it to the small hole located beside the large pink shell while avoiding the crabs. After a long pushing walk, Yoshi plugged the cork in the hole, and the next Star showed up.

 _ **Star 6: Blimp and Lighthouse**_

This Star is located at the top of the lighthouse from the outside. It even creates a silhouette of it that reflects at the mountain. Thanks to Yoshi's actions from before, the water was back to normal.

Yoshi walked around and saw a deflated pink balloon with a happy face on it implanted on a balloon pump. He inflates the balloon by doing ground-pounds on the balloon pump. Once it was full enough, the balloon rose up slowly in the air and Yoshi quickly jumps on it. He guides the balloon to the lighthouse and once he was close enough, he jumps out. He landed right on the Star.

With 18 Stars in total, Yoshi opened two new courses: Crystal Caves and Abandoned Outpost.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	4. Crystal Caves

**Done with the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Crystal Caves**

The fourth course was located under the boat that leads to Sunset Islet; inside an underwater cave. Yoshi swam inside.

The Crystal Caves is divided into two different sides: the brown side, home to the spiders, and the blue side, home to the mermaids. Both sides have shiny crystals as the name implies. Yoshi appeared at the brown side and checks the mission list:

 _ **Star 1: The Cracking Cave**_

The first star was at the brown side, at the deepest part of the caves in between crystals. However, that part of the cave was dangerous; it had falling rocks everywhere. Yoshi had to navigate this part while avoiding the falling rocks. There was a part where he had to swim before finally reaching the rock spires in which Yoshi had to climb on to get the Star.

 _ **Star 2: Spiders and Silver Stars**_

Still at the brown side, this next mission involves on collecting 5 Silver Stars to form a Star. Yoshi was quite surprised that the Silver Stars made a comeback. All of the Silver Stars were located at the spiders' houses, so of course, there were spider webs everywhere.

"I actually don't like spiders that much…" Yoshi stuttered.

He goes there to search for the Silver Stars. There were two of them over two small patches of webs, the rest were located over the higher webs that Yoshi had to climb on to reach them. Once all of the 5 Silver Stars were collected, they united to form a Star.

 _ **Star 3: Underwater Race**_

This time, Yoshi had to enter the blue side of the caves, where the mermaids live. The blue side was a beautiful grotto with a water pond and blue corals. There were mermaids swimming freely in the water while others were relaxing at the coast. Despite these mermaids being pretty, they're a bit rude to anyone who disturb them.

"Do you have any business around here? We mermaids do not like being talked to by random strangers…" one of the mermaids said.

"Don't stare at me, you pervert." Another one said.

" _Geez, okay then!_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts.

He then went to a lonely mermaid on the coast, where she spoke to him:

"Hey, loser! Do you think a mere prehistoric dinosaur would stand a chance in a race against us mermaids? If so, prove it!"

Yoshi accepted the challenge. The mermaid did a small giggle and they both dove into the water for a race inside a tunnel. Of course, the mermaid was in the lead, but when red rings showed up, Yoshi swam into them for a boost of speed.

At the end, Yoshi won the race, and the mermaid rewarded him with a Star.

 _ **Star 4: The Water Temple**_

"Isn't this mission related to another certain game?" Yoshi wondered.

He entered the same tunnel where he had a race with the mermaid, and saw an opening from a structure.

" _This must be the place._ " He said in his thoughts as he goes in.

The Water Temple was very wide. It was made of gray tiles and doesn't had any water in this place, despite being referred as a water temple. It had three rooms and several Warp Pipes, which lead to an alternate version of the temple with some minor changes.

The room on the right had a closed gate; it requires a key in order to open it. The room on the left had nothing at first, just a lone tall platform. The room on the center had a bridge platform held by a pushable block. Yoshi had to push the block until the platform reaches the other tall platform leading to a pipe. Then, when he reaches the other side and went through the pipe, he was in the alternate version of the temple; the tiles were bright blue and the bridge platform was absent. Luckily, the platform had a key, so he grabs it and goes back to the main room to enter the main pipe.

Back at the real water temple, Yoshi heads to the closed gate and opens it with the key. On the other side was an orange button. When it was pressed, it made a green path of blocks appear leading to another pipe on the right side of the room. On the alternate water temple, there was a blue switch after Yoshi emerged from the pipe he just entered. He pressed the switch, which caused another green path to appear, but not in this version.

They appeared at the real version at the room on the left. The green path leads to another pipe, and once Yoshi emerges from it, he finally saw the Star.

"That was quite complicated, but it was actually really fun!" he commented before grabbing the Star.

 _ **Star 5: Coins between Crystals**_

Another 8 red coins mission. In this course, they were more spread out. Fortunately, they were hidden only in the brown side. Ironically, the red coins weren't anywhere next to the crystals. After all of them were collected, the Star showed up on the ground under the bridge.

 _ **Star 6: Save the Mermaids**_

A giant fish at the blue side of the cave that the mermaids kept it imprisoned had escaped, and the mermaids really need Yoshi's help. He quickly headed to the blue side of the cave, where the same mermaid he had beaten in a race said to him:

"Yoshi, we really need your help! The sea monster we had caged in here somehow escaped! Can you try and lure him back into the cage? You beat me in a race, if not you, no one can help us mermaids out of this misery!"

Yoshi jumped into the water and tried to call the sea monster's attention by swimming next to it. The monster spotted him and begins to chase after him. Yoshi swam into the opened cage and once the monster was inside, he quickly swims out of it and the cage finally closes, trapping the sea monster.

He went to the surface, where the mermaid thanked him:

"Thanks for helping me! I don't know how I could thank you… Weren't you searching for Power Stars? It's not much compared to what you did to us…but maybe it helps repaying just a bit of our moral debt to you!"

She then hands him another Star. The Crystal Caves was at peace again.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Crystal Caves was my favorite course of the first world. I loved the _Yoshi's Island_ 's underground and _Ocarina of Time_ 's Zora's Domain themes. I also loved that the concept of temples work so well with this ROM hack.  
**

 **The next chapter is where things will begin to get more interesting! Until then! Please review.**


	5. Goomba Bros and the Underground Corridor

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Goomba Bros and the Underground Corridor**

Shortly after Yoshi got all the Stars in Crystal Caves, a group of three colorful Goombas appeared at the courtyard; one was blue, another was purple and the other one was green. The green dinosaur saw them and went to them.

"Hey! Just who are you and why you're here?" Yoshi glared at them.

"We've come here to steal the princess and we won't leave empty handed!" the green goomba said.

"That's right, you'd better surrender now, or else you'll feel the Triangle-formation!" the blue one added.

"We might look like ordinary goombas, but our bodies have been empowered with the power of the stars!" the green one said.

"Thanks to that, we were strong enough to capture those three idiot plumbers and lock them! If you're trying to free them, you will never be able to locate the keys! We hid them!" the blue one said.

" _So those Goomba guys were the ones that imprisoned Mario, Luigi and Wario!_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts.

"We're now known as the Goomba Bros, so prepare to face the wrath of the Triangle-formation!" the blue one said.

With that, the Goomba Bros gathered together in a triangle, and a triangle platform appeared above their heads.

"That's it?" Yoshi questioned and stood on top of the triangle platform and ground-pounded it three times until the Goombas got squashed.

"Man, this thing's useless. Let's show him our real power. Pokey-Formation!" the blue goomba announced.

The triangle platform disappeared and the goombas arranged themselves like a tower. However, Yoshi was able to easily jump over them thanks to his flutter jump and ground-pound all of them at once.

"These formations aren't doing anything! Good thing we brought some crazy gadgets! With these, you stand no chance at all!" the green goomba said.

"Good thing Bowser had 3 Stars laying around in his castle. They really make us even stronger!" the blue goomba added.

"There is no way Bowser will be mad at us after this…right, guys?" the purple goomba said quite unsure.

"Whatever! Let's just finish him!" the green goomba demanded.

Then, they went out of their formation and were separate. The green Goomba had a spring under his feet, the blue Goomba had a boxing glove that could stretch out, and the purple Goomba had spikes on his head.

Yoshi first knocked the green one by just flutter jumping on him, and then he managed to swallow the blue one with his tongue, and spit it at the purple one. All of the Goomba Bros were defeated.

"This guy is using dirty tricks! He must be a cheater! No one could beat the Goomba Brothers!" the green one cursed.

"Yeah, this is stupid. I don't play with cheaters. What a lameass." The blue one grumbled.

"Are you guys making excuses or something?" Yoshi questioned.

"Excuses? You think we are making excuses? Pff, sure we all saw your jump! That's not allowed! You think we are more stupid than the three mustachioed guys we imprisoned?" the green one growled.

"Oh yeah? What about back when you imprisoned the red one and hid the key in an underground tunnel next to lord Bowser's Castle? That was a pretty cheap hiding spot!" the blue one argued.

"Well, at least I gave the key to the strongest Bully so that no one could get it that easily!" the green one replied sternly.

"But what about me and purple? After imprisoning the green one, purple just gave the key to none other than Kamek! And I imprisoned the yellow one and gave the key to a giant SPIDER!" the blue one hissed.

"Yeah! That's absolutely right!" the purple goomba agreed.

"You think I would give credit to you both? Well, I'm not sure about that! I'll tell Bowser!" the green one scoffed and they all ran away, leaving three Power Stars behind.

"What idiots… They just told me the locations of the keys! Now I know where Mario's key is located. With those three more Stars, I'll be able to open the closed gate over there." Yoshi said as he grabs the three Stars.

He went to the closed gate and opens it using the power of the Stars. He went inside, and he was in a very dark tunnel. At his front was a locked double door leading to another part of the Mushroom Kingdom. It required a big key to open the door. So Yoshi went to the right, where he could hear the boiling lava from below the bridge. At the left side of the bridge was a very small opening.

"That must be the underground tunnel that one of the Goomba Bros was talking about." Yoshi guessed. "All right, time for me to save Mario!" he jumps into the opening.

* * *

He was in a mini-area called the Underground Corridor; a dark and dank corridor with lava at the bottom. There were several platforms up ahead. Yoshi leapt over them, until he came upon another block containing the Power Flower. Yoshi grabs it, and he gained his fire breathing ability. He first uses it to light the two torches to make the gate open up.

Next, he had to jump on platforms that were over the lava, and light two more torches to make the path up ahead reveal itself from the lava. Soon, after making across, Yoshi reached a hole in the ground. He jumps in it.

He lands over a circular platform and was face to face with a Bully with red horns and three red devil tails on his back.

"Hrrrm? Who goes there?! How did you find my lair?" the Bully questioned in anger.

"I came here to get the key you have with you!" Yoshi growled.

"You came here for the key, huh? How pathetic. Don't you know who I am? I am Devil Bully, the strongest Bully you've ever seen! That Mario guy always bullies us by sending us into the deadly lava pool. But now the tables have been turned! The Green Goomba Brother had locked him up behind a door. I bet he's crying like a baby now since HE has been bullied! I absolutely have no business with you, so scram! There's no way a prehistoric wimp like you could match my stupendous strength!" Devil Bully said and starts charging after Yoshi.

"Don't call me a prehistoric wimp!" Yoshi yelled and jumps over Devil Bully to avoid getting pushed off.

"Shut up! You're getting bullied!" Devil Bully yelled back and turns around to charge after Yoshi again.

Yoshi avoids the charging once again and ground-pounds Devil Bully, sending him a few feet away.

"Grrr! Stupid pip-squeak!" Devil Bully was getting mad. He summons a red barrier around him and when Yoshi touched the red barrier, his tail caught on fire.

"OWWWWCH!" he screamed in pain.

"Haha! Fear my fire barrier!" Devil Bully teased.

However, Yoshi managed to send him into the lava after a few more ground-pounds and avoiding the fire barrier. He had to do a lot of ground-pounds, since he has the weakest power compared to his other friends. Once Devil Bully was slowly sinking into the lava, he curses:

"Beaten…by a pip-squeak like you?! How did that happen? Why am I who's getting bullied?!"

"Well, maybe it's because you deserve to get bullied after what you did." Yoshi said.

"Urgh… Fine, I deserve that. Here, have this key. It will open the door that Mario is imprisoned! I still can't believe you beat me." Devil Bully said his last words before completely sinking into the lava and exploding, and a key came out of it.

The key was golden and had Mario's logo and cap on its handle. Yoshi wastes no time and grabs the key, very happy that he was about to free Mario, his best buddy.

* * *

He goes back to the castle courtyard and uses the key to unlock the red 'M' door and goes inside. Then, sounds of drumrolls came, and…

"Yippee!" Mario does a series of frontflips as he came out of the door. Once he landed on the floor, he does a spin and removes his cap like he does after clearing a course in the _New Super Mario Bros_ games. "Mario!" he saluted.

"You're free at last!" Yoshi cheered.

"Yes! Thanks to you, Yoshi!" Mario replied while putting his cap back on. Then, Yoshi makes a serious face and tells him:

"Mario, have you heard of the recent events that's happening right now? The princess told me that the moon suddenly moved out of its orbit and it's now coming down to crash onto the Mushroom Kingdom. We will need as many Power Stars as possible to stop that from happening. I'm not sure who could of have caused this. It could be Bowser again, but why in the world would he do that?"

"No idea. Also, a moon about to fall in just a few hours? I'm pretty sure I've seen this before…" Mario pondered.

"Please, don't mention it. I don't want any fourth wall breaks this time." Yoshi interrupted. "Anyways, we should focus on getting the Power Stars again just like our last adventures."

"You're right. I can see a rocket right over there. Maybe it leads to the next course. Let's go!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **For the ones who know about the ROM hack, you realized that I united both fights of the Goomba Bros because I didn't want them to appear a second time.  
**

 **Remember the mini-areas where you had to traverse in order to unlock the other characters in _Super Mario 64 DS_? I was inspired by that when I wrote the part of the Underground Corridor, giving the Bully boss some dialogue like with Goomboss.**

 **Looks like Yoshi has freed Mario! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	6. Mario Wings to the Sky

**I was originally going to name this chapter the course's name, but I changed my mind and put a nice reference instead!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mario Wings to the Sky**

With Mario in the party, Yoshi made his way to the rocket, where it took them to the next course by shooting into space.

The next course was Abandoned Outpost, an outpost located in outer space. More specifically, the outpost was on a meteor. Upon arriving there, Mario and Yoshi nodded to each other and checked their Star mission list:

 _ **Star 1: Get Into the Base**_

For the first mission, they had to activate the blue door of the main base and get to the top. This outpost looked a lot like the Meteor Herd stage from _Sonic Adventure 2_ ; it was divided into four sections and each of them had a tower: a blue one, a red one, a yellow one and a green one. Thankfully, the duo was at the area with the blue tower.

They went to the tower and climbed to its top, where there was a switch. They pressed it, and the blue door on the base opened up. They got out of the tower and defeated some robot enemies on the way. As they reached the opened entrance, they started their climbing by going along a yellow path and reaching an area with Octoombas with very deadly shots this time around.

The duo defeated them and climbed a staircase made of steel to reach the outside part. Lots of exploding cannonballs from the Octoombas were heard as the duo made their way to the top. Some beetle-like enemies tried to attack them with cannonballs too.

Soon, they reached on what appears to be like a helicopter pad-like platform where they found their first Star.

 _ **Star 2: Conquer the Red Tower**_

This time, they had to move to the red tower area and open the red door of the base. It was located just at the right side of the blue area. Once they got there, the tower was filled with Octoombas. The shots doesn't hurt them, but they could be knocked off the tower.

After finally reaching the top, they pressed the switch and headed back to the base, but going through the red opening instead, and the Star was just there waiting for them.

 _ **Star 3: The Platform Cluster**_

The duo had to climb to the top of the base again, but when they got at the outside area, they made a left turn, where there was another tower to climb on by a spiral staircase.

At the top, they were surprised when a group of floating platforms came to them by themselves. That was actually a feature from Space Junk Galaxy in _Galaxy 1_. All they had to do was to follow the path the platforms make until they finally reach the Star.

 _ **Star 4: Shoot Into the Space**_

A cannon has to be loaded in order to get this next Star, and the only way to access it was to talk to a pink Bob-omb in the yellow door of the base, but it must first activate the switch in the yellow tower. Climbing the yellow tower was easy enough; just two sets of staircases to reach the top.

After the yellow door was opened, the duo met with the pink Bob-omb and he spoke as always:

"Hi! I'll prepare the cannon for you!"

The cannon at the top opens up. The pink Bob-omb replies:

"Ready for blastoff! Come on, hop into the cannon!"

With the cannon opened, the duo climbed the base again. Mario decides to hop into the cannon, since only one person can fit in it. He aims precisely at the Star placed right in front of a wall made of iron grating. Then, he manages to shoot out of the cannon and land right on the Star.

"Perfect Shot!" Yoshi exclaimed.

 _ **Star 5: Coins in Craters**_

All of the 8 red coins were inside the meteor's craters, scattered around the four sections. The duo decides to split up to search for the red coins. After all of the red coins were collected, the Star showed up above a platform with glass windows.

 _ **Star 6: Seek a Shooting Star**_

Mario and Yoshi were very confused with this mission's name; how are they able to find a shooting star?

"I quite don't get this mission. Does that mean the Power Star behaves like a shooting star in this one?" Mario guessed.

Then, Yoshi heard a faint star noise coming from the left at the green section.

"Wait, Mario! I think I've heard something! It sounded like a Star…" he said as he looked up. "Look! Up there!"

Yoshi was pointing to a Power Star falling down from the sky.

"Oh, now I get it; that was a great pun right there." Mario said as he runs after the Star once it was bouncing on the ground.

Soon, the Star falls onto the red plumber's hands.

* * *

They were transported back at the castle courtyard. There, they noticed that the golden pillar had a sunlight shining on it, just like how the carpet in Peach's Castle is illuminated in _Super Mario 64_. On the side of the golden pillar, a mushroom house popped up too.

"I'll go check the pillar. Yoshi, will you go check that mushroom house for me in the meantime?" Mario requested.

"Sure thing!" Yoshi chirped and went inside the mushroom house.

Mario then jumped on top of the golden pillar and he found himself ascending to the skies.

* * *

Soon, he was standing on top of one of the big clouds in the sky. There was a leafless tree in the middle and some ruins scattered around on the fluffy clouds. Right in front of Mario, there was a red switch.

"Hey! That's the red switch for the Power Flower and the Wing Feather!" Mario exclaimed as he steps on the switch, which caused all of the red blocks to become solid in every course.

He proceeds to the nearby solid block and hits it, and a Wing Feather came out. He grabs it and his cap gains a pair of small white wings. Mario now had a Wing Cap!

"Good 'ol Wing Cap! How I missed you since last time!" Mario said.

He does a perfect triple jump to start flying. There were 8 red coins scattered on the clouds that when collected, a secret Star would be formed. Mario flies freely into the sky, a gentle breeze blows on his face and his mustache flutters in the wind. He could spot many mountains in the distance as he was collecting the red coins.

2 of the coins were on the tree's branches, 3 were in the ruins and the other 3 were on the clouds. Mario grabbed all of them, and a Power Star appears at the cloud on the very top of the secret course. He goes there and grabs it.

* * *

His above the clouds mission continues when he was now standing on a moving ship just like the one from Rainbow Ride. Ironically enough, the ship was following a circular rainbow trail below the clouds. Once again, there were 8 red coins scattered in this next secret area.

The first coin was right in front of Mario, over a cloud outside the ship. The second one was in a floating grassy platform next to another Wing Feather block. Mario had to wait for the ship to turn around so that he could reach the platform and get the coin. He also got the Wing Feather just in case.

The third coin was over another floating platform followed by two similar ones, but they all sink when stepped on. After grabbing the second red coin, Mario does a long jump to get back on the ship's deck. There, he did a triple jump to try to get the third coin by flying to it without stepping on the platforms.

The fourth one was on another grassy platform next to a cannon. As soon as Mario got the coin, the cannon shot a Bullet Bill at him. Luckily, he dodged it just in time.

The fifth coin was in a quite tricky spot; on one of the leafless tree house's branches. Mario could only get that one with the Wing Cap. The same goes for the sixth one, which was on another branch located next to the one with the fifth coin.

The seventh and eighth ones were at the left side of the ship's direction in this moment; inside an incomplete wooden house in different 'rooms'. When all of the red coins gathered, the other secret Star showed up on the wooden plank at the far left side of the wooden house. Mario just simply flies there with his Wing Cap and lands on the Star.

* * *

With two secret Stars in his hands, Mario goes back to the castle courtyard, where he met with Yoshi.

"Oh, there you are! I was wondering what took you so long." Yoshi said. "I was just inside the mushroom house playing some minigames."

"I was just collecting two secret Stars when I ascended from this pillar. I also activated the red switch so that all of the red blocks would get solid." Mario explained. "So, what kind of minigames did you play there, Yoshi?"

"Well, I played Whack-a-Mole, Protect the Cake, collected some coins while riding a log and balancing on a big red flower…"

"Oh! Just like the _Coin Shower Flower_ minigame?"

"Kind of. But what surprised me was that there was also Hexagon Heat too!"

"Really? No way! That minigame from my second Party? That one was my favorite!"

"Yeah, it was my favorite too. What's interesting is that I got Stars by beating high scores! So that means I got 5 Stars in a row!"

"Great! We might have enough Star Power to unlock the gates to Bowser's Castle!"

"You bet! Maybe I should stay here and guard the princess while you go there and take down Bowser."

"Alright. See you later, Yoshi!"

"Good luck!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Did you manage to spot the reference in the chapter's name? ;)  
**

 **These Old Buddies (there is another reference to this name. Know where that came from?) have more Power Stars and Mario is about to take down Bowser! See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	7. Bowser's Fiery Castle and Meet Rashay

**This is where we will meet the TRUE villain of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bowser's Fiery Castle and Meet Rashay  
**

Mario made his way to the opened gate that was next to the 'M', 'L' and 'W' doors, taking him into the dark cave area where sounds of boiling lava could be heard. There was a sign placed in front of the closed double doors. It reads:

'I don't know what you are up to, Mario, but I'm sure I wouldn't like it. Good luck on breaking through this gate…

BWA HA HA!

-Bowser'

"I knew it… It was too good to be true!" Mario growled under his breath, thinking it was Bowser who started all of this mess. "That's exactly why I'm going after you!"

He wastes no time and crosses the bridge on the right side. There was an opened door at the other side leading to Bowser's Castle. Feeling determined as always, Mario goes through the door.

* * *

Bowser's Fiery Castle looked a lot like his other castles from the Galaxy games; it was filled with lava, had a road made of stone followed with a red carpet, fire bars and Podoboos, Thwomps, many gaps and so on. Mario followed the road as always, which made him remind of the three Bowser Roads from his first adventure alone in Peach's Castle.

"I guess Bowser doesn't grow tired of roads, after all." He said to himself.

He came across a platform with rotating fire bars, which were typical and commonly seen in many fire levels from previous adventures. Then, he climbed a series of stairs and found a lonely stone block pillar. He follows the stone block path and eventually, came upon a hidden Star!

"Whoa! Who knew that Bowser would hide a secret Star in his new castle?" Mario said surprised as he grabs the Star and climbs back up.

Next, he had to climb on top of a Thwomp to take him to the upper part of the area. After he stepped onto another platform, three Goombas popped out of the ground. He defeats them, then avoids some Podoboos jumping out of the lava and climbs another set of stairs to the next section of the area.

"Damn! This castle is huge!" Mario commented.

The next section leading to a log bridge had lots of Bullies, all of them had red horns instead of their traditional yellow. After the Bullies section, there was a checkpoint flag, which was unusual to be seen in here.

The final section was a log platform lava ride filled with Podoboos and fire pillars. Once Mario reached the end, he turned to his right and there was Bowser standing at the other side of a log bridge. Next to him was a closed gate where the key to the double doors was. Mario stepped out of the log platform and Bowser spoke to him:

"Pestering me again, are you, Mario? Can't you see that I'm having a merry little time, making mischief with my minions? Now, return those Stars! Or else I'll fry you with my fire breath!"

"You'll pay for what you're doing to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario hissed.

Bowser begins to breathe fire at Mario, but he moved out of the way and continues to run on the bridge to reach Bowser. Once he was close to him, Mario tries to grab Bowser's tail like he always do, but Bowser jumped to the opposite side of the bridge.

"What?" Mario wasn't expecting that.

"Gwa ha ha! Too bad, Mario! You won't get me like last time! Think again!" Bowser mocked him.

" _If I'm not supposed to grab him by the tail this time, then what other method I have?_ " Mario said in his thoughts. He then looked at the Bob-ombs at his side and at the other side of the bridge next to Bowser and got an idea: " _That's it! I should chuck a bomb at him!_ " he starts to run after Bowser again.

"What is it, Mario? Got any ideas of how to defeat me?" Bowser teased while smirking. He breathes fire at Mario again.

"You bet I have one!" Mario smirked back at him while dodging the fire.

He goes behind Bowser and grabs a Bob-omb.

"So long-a Bowser!" Mario taunted as he throws the Bob-omb at Bowser.

"NO! Not the famous taunt!" Bowser shouted as the Bob-omb was heading to him.

Bowser roars in pain and gets launched towards the middle of the bridge after the Bob-omb hit him. He lands on his back and laments in defeat:

"GRRRR! I CAN'T stand losing to you over and over, Mario! You're so annoying to beat!"

"Now, what was the point of using the moon to crash onto the Mushroom Kingdom? Did you forget that it could also crash onto your lair too?" Mario questioned him angrily.

"Wait… What are you even talking about? I didn't even do that! I was just starting my own plan on capturing the princess by sending the Goomba Bros!" Bowser said.

"You mean… You have nothing to do with the moon?" Mario's eyes widened after hearing Bowser's words; that wasn't part of his plan at all?

"Of course not, you moron!" Bowser replied sternly. "Well, whatever… I'll get you next time! Don't think this is over yet, Mario! Remember that!" he then vanishes.

Eventually, the gate trapping the key opens up. As Mario walks towards the gate, he was thinking about what Bowser said; if he didn't start all that, then who? Was there a new enemy superior to Bowser that attacked?

He decided to think about more of that later. For now on, he grabs the key and exits the castle.

* * *

Upon exiting, he spots Yoshi and Peach heading towards him together.

"Mario! You came back at the right time! The princess has something to tell you." Yoshi said.

"Well, I just beat Bowser by myself and he told me that he didn't send the moon out of its orbit at all." Mario said.

"Yes. After some researches I did in my castle, I found out it wasn't really Bowser who started this." Peach said. "Mario, I've listened to the stories of the people around the Mushroom Kingdom and it looks like we are under attack right now! Not by Bowser, of course."

"You mean a brand new different villain?" Mario guessed.

"Correct. Someone is stealing our planet's energy! He's probably also the one responsible for the moon getting closer." Peach replied. "We found some building on the moon that is probably where they operate from. The only way to stop him is to-…"

All of a sudden, a barrier appeared around Peach and it starts levitating away from Mario and Yoshi!

"AAHHH!" she screamed.

"PEACH!" Mario shouted.

Then, a strange transparent figure with black hands, green eyes and a grinning mouth showed up, laughing evilly.

"Well, hello there! I'm guessing you don't need this thing anymore?" the figure teased.

"You are kidding! I do need her! Give Princess Peach back!" Mario yelled at him.

"What's that? You do? Well, too bad, I'm taking it." The figure teased again.

"W-Who are you?!" Yoshi asked.

"I am Rashay, the destroyer of worlds with great energy." The villain named Rashay answered. "I see you both gathered quite a lot of energy. Is it from those Power Stars everyone keeps babbling about? What a wonderful coincidence. I happen to need them."

"And why do you need them?!" Mario growled.

"Hmm… How about a trade? You bring me 80 Stars and I will give you this thing back?" Rashay said. "Who knows, maybe, if you accept, I'd also stop the moon from crushing your kingdom?"

Mario remained speechless, still glaring at Rashay. Yoshi looked at Mario worriedly. Rashay then continued:

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine too. It's not like that'll be the end of the world. Just kidding, it will be the end of the world! See ya!"

He begins to leave while laughing, carrying the princess with him.

"MARIO! HELP ME!" Peach called for her hero.

Soon, Rashay and Peach were nowhere to be seen. Mario stood in place, motionless and crestfallen.

"Mario…? You okay?" Yoshi asked in concern; he never saw Mario act like that before.

"Rashay… You leave me no choice… I WILL gather the Power Stars to defeat you, and I WILL get Peach back from you!" Mario said to himself, growling under his breath.

" _Wow, he sure is angry…_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts.

Mario takes a deep breath and turns to Yoshi, but he still had a serious look on his face.

"Come on, Yoshi. Let's open the doors to the next area and gather the Stars while also trying to save my brother and my frienemy." He said in a serious tone.

"Umm, OK…" Yoshi replied.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Uh oh... Peach has been kidnapped! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	8. Secrets of Bob-omb Village

**Done with the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Secrets of Bob-omb Village**

Mario and Yoshi went back to the dark cave and got close to the locked double doors. Mario inserts the key he had found after defeating Bowser and the doors opened up. They went inside, unsure of what they would find at the other side.

At the other side, they found a ruined village with very few Bob-ombs living in there. Some houses were destroyed, the ambience was dark and gloomy and a breeze blew in this area, showing that this place was deserted.

"What…happened here?" Mario was surprised at his surroundings.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Yoshi spotted a massive fallen meteor at the right side of the area. He inspected it closer and recognized it; it was the same big meteor that crashed alongside the two small ones that created the Spiny Piranha Plants! "Oh! So this is where that meteor landed!"

"What are you talking about?" Mario heard Yoshi and came in, asking.

"Before you guys arrived at the very beginning, the castle courtyard was attacked when three different sized meteors crashed down to Earth. Two small ones created two Spiny Piranha Plants, while the larger one probably landed here and caused this destruction."

"Oh, now I see it."

"And not only that…" a nearby pink Bob-omb said. "That meteor destroyed our power supply and most of our houses… Also, the old rocket station got taken over by some shadowy presence. Most of us got scared and moved out, because of that."

"A shadowy presence? Doesn't sound familiar to me at all…" Mario pondered.

"Well, anyways, we should do some exploration here!" Yoshi suggested.

Mario agreed with him and they looked around the gloomy area. They saw a Warp Pipe, but its entrance was blocked. Mario noticed a red question block inside one of the ruined houses, but he knew that neither his nor Yoshi's Power Flower effects would work.

" _If only Luigi was with us, he would use his Vanish ability to pass through the blocked entrance…_ " Mario said in his thoughts. " _I wonder if we're going to find his key in one of this area's courses…_ "

"Mario! There's a crack on this thing!" Yoshi called for him.

Mario went to where Yoshi was and there was indeed a crack on a wooden platform. He jumps up on it alongside Yoshi and both ground-pounded it. Eventually, the crack opens up and the duo fell inside the large hole.

Down there was a small room that looked much more like a collection room; the walls were made of stone, a single ceiling lamp was illuminating the room, there was a Paper Mario decoy on the wall in front of the duo, a poster depicting three Chaos from the Sonic games that says 'Chao in Space: Collector's Edition' on the right wall, and the left wall had a wooden shelf with three layers and they were filled with all sorts of video game items: the top layer had a red kart with Mario's logo from _Mario Kart DS_ , the Star Cup trophy from _Mario Kart: Double Dash_ , a Yoshi doll and the game box of _Super Mario 64_. The middle layer had DS game cartridges, the _Nintendo 64_ symbol in a 3D model, a normal _NES_ cartridge and a golden one with _The Legend of Zelda_ game, a 3D model of a Red Shell and a _N64_ cartridge. The bottom layer had a DS game cover, a 3D model of an 8-bit Item Block, a _N64_ game cartridge, a DVD set of the Pokémon anime, the game cover of _Super Smash Bros Melee_ and a _Game Cube_ with another _N64_ game cartridge. On the floor next to the shelf were various objects which included a treasure chest and the Triforce from the Zelda games, and a _Game Boy_.

But that wasn't all: on the corner of the left wall was a wooden TV stand with a small TV showing the _Super Mario Bros_ game. The TV stand had of course the _NES_ console with a R.O.B. toy placed in front of the TV holding the controller as if it was playing the game. Above the TV was a 3D model of a POW Block and on the wall was a poster saying 'Nintendo ULTRA 64'. Finally, there was a homework desk placed on the wall in front of the heroes and resting on the desk's side was Luigi's Poltergust 3000 from _Luigi's Mansion_.

"Now that's what I call a true gamer's collection room…" Yoshi commented.

Mario stepped forward towards the desk and sensed some unusual energy from it.

"This desk seems really odd… I wonder what happens if I jump on it?" Mario thought.

He decides to make a jump on it. Suddenly, his whole body shrunk as the same animation played just like when he enters the Big Boo's Haunt level from his previous adventure alone. Yoshi noticed that and followed suit.

* * *

They immediately found themselves teeny-tiny and standing over an opened pencil case. The table was now acting as lava, so they had to use the desk's tools as platforms to cross this giant area and collect the 8 red coins.

They found the first red coin standing on the handle of a white mug with pencils and Mario's symbol printed on it located at the right side of the pencil case. The second one was over a set-square nearby. The third one was over a small amount of colored pencils. The duo had to jump over an eraser to reach it.

Following up, the fourth coin was over an exercise-book containing math problems. The fifth one was on a sellotape at the left of the exercise-book. After collecting those coins, the duo jumped over a scissors leading to an opened book placed upright to find the sixth coin on one of the book's spirals.

They continued their climbing, jumping over a black and red book that was somehow carved into the opened book and jumping on another scissors carved into the book to find that the seventh coin was on two colored pencils carved into the book right above the scissors.

Finally, the eighth red coin was over a calculator. The duo had to jump down to land on a ruler and long jump to the calculator. Once the last red coin was collected, the Star showed up all the way on the exercise-book.

* * *

They were back at the Bob-omb Village with a hidden Star on their hands. Looking around, Mario spotted an odd house that looked like a cupcake located next to where the entrance to the Village was.

"Yoshi, I'm getting a feeling that the next course is over there, at the cupcake house." Mario pointed.

"Alright, let's go!" Yoshi chirped.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Something sugary awaits them... Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	9. Super Sweet Sugarland

**I think I managed to describe the area a bit better than in the previous chapters, but that's because this type of level is very easy to describe for a very obvious reason!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Super Sweet Sugarland**

The house shaped and with the appearance of a cupcake took Mario and Yoshi to the next course where each of their abilities would be useful in some missions. This next course was basically a sweet paradise: cotton candy was the main sweet for the course's main 'ground', many platforms that consisted of various types of sweets like donuts, spinning muffins, an ice cream mountain and a chocolate mousse. The background looks similar to the one seen in Candy Constellation from _Kirby & the Amazing Mirror_.

"Now I'm starting to get a craving for candy!" Yoshi licked his lips.

"This feels like Sweet Dream all over again!" Mario chuckled. Memories of him and his friends partying together at the Sweet Dream, a dream created for the ones who have a very high craving for sweets, came back to him. He soon snapped out of his thoughts to focus on the most important thing; find the Stars. He and Yoshi checked their Star mission list:

 _ **Star 1: Factory Inspection**_

"What's this? A reference from Kirby?" Yoshi looked at the name of the mission.

"Probably. I can see a factory from all the way over there. Maybe that's the one the mission was referring to." Mario pointed to a colorful factory that was beyond the ice cream mount.

They walked on the mount to the other side and did a long jump to the factory area. The floor was made of white tiles and there were sandwich cookies on the side of the factory. The duo went inside the factory.

This mechanical factory on the inside was very large and had two paths; one on the left and one on the right. They took the right path, where the walls were red with lighter and darker red spots and there were spinning gears attached to them. The other room was a long stretch where the floor would spawn spikes over time. Luckily, there were platforms over various parts of the floor.

Next, there was a corridor with red walls with polka dots leading to a stretch with fire pillars coming out of the floor and an elevator on the end. Finally, there were stairs to climb with spinning fire bars and the Star was at the top.

 _ **Star 2: Honeyfalls Secret**_

The next Star was at the very top of a red tap sending out honey. The honey path continued downwards like a river. When they exited the factory, Mario and Yoshi climbed on the sandwich cookies and onto the chocolate bars to reach a tower with a cookie filled with holes spinning around it. They rode the cookie until it reached the cotton candy fields.

They wandered around where they found Spiny Piranha Plants. There were tons of treats scattered around the area; candies, cherries, ice cream cones, popsicles, sugar canes, gummy bears and many more. They finally found the honeyfalls next to a Spiny Piranha Plant. To get to the top, they had to use the marshmallow platforms. Although they're just marshmallows, they were very bouncy and 'squishy'.

They ground pounded the first marshmallow and it launched them straight into the air. They did the same for the next two marshmallows until they finally reached the tap with a Star.

 _ **Star 3: Sneak in with the Conveyor**_

There was another Star inside the factory, but this time, on the area with a conveyor belt. The duo reentered the factory, taking the left route by jumping on the platform leading to the conveyor belt. Soon, the platform starts moving by itself, taking them to an area filled with wooden planks that force Mario and Yoshi to jump over them, but also keep track of their ride.

After a long ride, the duo successfully reached the end of the trail where the Star awaits them.

 _ **Star 4: Risky Rollercoaster Ride**_

For the next Star, they had to take a dangerous ride at a rollercoaster located next to a Whomp at the opened area of the course. The Famous Combo made their way back to that area and searched for the Whomp. They eventually found him right next to the donut platform.

"Let's not have the usual brainless battle. I want to challenge you! I bet you can't take a full lap on this rollercoaster. If you fall off the cart, you lose. Do you think you can win the bet?" the Whomp spoke.

They of course accepted it, and the Whomp let them jump on him to get into the cart. As soon as they set their feet into the cart, it started moving. At first, the ride seemed fine, until they suddenly heard an explosion from behind.

"What was that?" Yoshi asked.

As Mario searched for the source of the explosion, he caught a glimpse of a flying spiky bomb heading near the cart.

"Uh oh! Watch out, Yoshi! It's a spiky bomb!" Mario warned as soon as the spiky bomb was flying towards them.

They managed to dodge it, but there were way more of them waiting up ahead. The Famous Combo knew that if they fell off the cart, they would lose. So they kept an eye on the spiky bombs while staying in the cart.

Once they finally completed a lap, the cart stops and they jumped off to where the Whomp was. However, the Whomp did not believe that they managed to win the bet:

"How did you not fall?! Curse you! I'll have to give you this now…"

Eventually, the Whomp exploded and a Power Star came out.

 _ **Star 5: Coins and Candies**_

It was time for another 8 red coin mission. The coins are once again more spread out than in the other courses. They found the first coin by going at the ice cream mount side and saw the coin over a spinning chocolate muffin.

The second coin they found was above the factory, followed by four more over the spinning cookie. Now with only two coins remaining, they found the seventh one at the area with a hungry Chain Chomp. They were surprised to see a Chain Chomp in a candy level.

The last coin was the trickiest one; it was located at the center of the giant donut at the beginning of the course. And of course, there was a bottomless pit in the center of the donut.

"Mind if I give a helping hand to you, Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"I could sure use your help right now, Yoshi!" Mario said to his dino-friend.

"Yay! All right, hop on my back!" Yoshi invited.

Mario jumps on Yoshi's back to start riding him. This was actually the first time Mario was riding Yoshi in this type of adventure. Taking a few steps back, Yoshi prepared to run and jumped at the middle of the donut. After collecting the coin, Yoshi immediately did a flutter jump to get to solid ground. They saw the Power Star showing up at the very beginning of the level, next to the ice cream mount.

"Thanks a lot, Yoshi!" Mario thanked.

"No problem! That's why you're my best friend, after all!" Yoshi chirped.

They went together to grab the Power Star.

 _ **Star 6: Feed the Chomp**_

"Oh, now we're focusing at the Chomp…" Mario said. "But I guess no more stake ground pounding this time. But with what are we going to feed him?"

Then, Yoshi eyed at the candies scattered about.

"I don't know why, but my craving for candy is coming to me…" Yoshi pondered.

He couldn't resist; he used his long tongue to eat the nearby candy, and he eventually laid an egg. Mario noticed that and beamed:

"Yoshi, you're a genius! We could use your eggs to feed the Chain Chomp!"

"Sounds like a great idea. Let's try it."

They went to where the hungry Chain Chomp was. Yoshi waited for its mouth to open and threw the egg at it, causing it to get knocked backwards and its skin (if he does have one, I'm not sure…) became red.

"I guess we need more eggs! Eat another candy, Yoshi!" Mario demanded.

Yoshi ate another candy and laid another egg and did the same thing. The Chomp's skin became bright red this time.

"Not done yet?! We need one more! I'm sure one more will do it!" Mario assured.

After another egg throw, the Chain Chomp finally exploded into a Power Star.

* * *

The Famous Combo was back at the Bob-omb Village, celebrating their teamwork and their victory on gathering the Stars in this course. But… What about their remaining friends? We wonder…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter is filled with references! I even liked the Kirby songs used for this course in the game. The Factory Inspection music is my favorite one.**

 **Are they actually going to find another key to rescue their other friend in the next course? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	10. Dusky Doomed Dale

**Longest chapter in this story so far! There's also a small Easter Egg hidden in this chapter as well!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Dusky Doomed Dale**

Upon exiting the cupcake house, the Famous Combo searched for the next course. They eventually found an entrance to some sort of other village that was right behind the cupcake house, but it seemed much darker than the Bob-omb Village they were currently standing on; why would that other village be so dark?

Mario stepped closer towards the entrance. But for some reason, he felt an ominous presence coming from the other side; something was calling for him, and that only he must go after.

" _What's this feeling I'm having? It feels so…familiar. Maybe I should go to the next course by myself…_ " Mario spoke in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Yoshi was getting confused at why Mario was standing still on the entrance. He decides to ask him:

"Mario, what are you doing?"

The red plumber turns to his friend and replies coyly:

"Yoshi, I think you should stay here; there's something there that I must deal by myself."

Yoshi's eyes widened after the response.

"O-OK…" he replied.

With that taken care of, Mario steps towards the entrance.

* * *

This next course was Dusky Doomed Dale, a very dark and eerie village that was doomed with curses because of a bad wizard who plans to destroy the village. However, he was hiding somewhere, so he was hard to track. For some reason, Toads are the villagers of this cursed town.

Mario showed up next to the mountains located before the village. He wastes no time and checks the mission list:

 _ **Star 1: Rival a Reflection**_

Mario had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen; the same thing that happened twice when he ventured into Big Boo's Haunt's secret room. Would that same thing happen again? Only finding the right spot will tell.

He begins to climb the mountain and follow its path, which it leads to a mine entrance. There was a Toad next to the entrance, and upon seeing Mario, he spoke with an unusual grin:

"Hey, adventurer, the mine is totally safe. Go on ahead and take a deep look into the mirror. Nothing dangerous is gonna happen. You'll love it!" he then does a small sinister chuckle at the end of the phrase.

Mario knew there was something suspicious with that Toad; that small chuckle he did sounded so familiar to him. He decides to head into the mine anyways.

The interior of the mine was so dark and deep. Mario went down the path and indeed there was a mirror down there.

"I bet something not good is gonna happen… And I think I know what that is." Mario pondered. "Well, time for me to look into the mirror since I need that Star."

He cautiously approaches the mirror and looks at it. Suddenly, his reflection shifted to Luigi!

"Luigi?! What the?!" Mario noticed a Big Dark Boo behind him by the mirror's reflection.

The Dark Boo does the same cackle King Boo did in _Super Mario 64 DS_ and spoke:

"Eee hee hee hee hee! You fell into my trap! We Dark Boos are never shy as our distant cousins! We are the spookiest of all the spirits! The purple Goomba brother had locked up the wimpy green mustache man and gave the key to my master. And now I'll do the same to you just to make them pleased! Since I'm consistent of many Dark Boos and we're ghosts, I can split myself into many Dark Boos and turn invisible in the mirror's reflection. You'll have to face against my clones before you defeat me. But you'll die of fright before this even happens! And then you'll be one of our cousins!"

The Big Dark Boo disappears and 5 Dark Boos showed up only in the mirror's reflection. Mario moved around the area while keeping track of the Dark Boos' reflection and once he was close enough to them, he does a ground pound to defeat them.

After taking care of the 5 Dark Boos, a new type of Boo showed up: Explosive Boos. These Boos were red and could self-destruct themselves by exploding. Mario didn't even bother trying to attack them; he just waited until these Boos explode themselves.

Another type of Boo that showed up were Electro Boos; yellow Boos that can electrocute Mario if he touches them. He had to wait for the right moment to defeat them.

Finally, the Big Dark Boo showed up. Mario does the first attack by ground pounding him from the reflection of the mirror. After the first strike, the Big Dark Boo teleports and he showed up outside of the mirror this time, making it easier for Mario to attack him. The Big Dark Boo teleports inside the mirror's reflection again and with one more hit, Mario defeated the Dark Boo.

"Augh! I can't believe I lost…" the Dark Boo curses in defeat. "But too bad! Eee hee hee! We are ghosts! We never die! And I bet you'll never get my master's key to the green mustache man's room!"

"There is no way this will happen… I will find your master and I will save my brother!" Mario replied bitterly.

"Hmm, we'll see about that… See you again! Eee hee hee!" the Dark Boo cackled before vanishing into a Power Star.

Mario looked back at the mirror, and noticed that his own reflection was back. He stepped closer to the mirror and placed his hand on the cold glass and felt another sign; a sign that he has never felt before. He shut his eyes and bowed his head. He thought that if Luigi's reflection showed up during this mirror battle, that means he's indeed one step closer of freeing his dearest brother. He just had to find that Dark Boo's 'master' somewhere around this course, since he's the one who has the key.

Soon, he snapped out of his inner thoughts and turned around to get the Star.

 _ **Star 2: Craft a Star**_

This Star has to be made by a blacksmith Toad by giving him the exact materials he needs. Mario went into the village to first search for the Blacksmith so that he could give him the materials he needed. Once he found the Blacksmith, he spoke:

"Hi there! I am the local Blacksmith! I have absolved a special schooling and I am one of the rare Blacksmiths that can craft Power Stars. If you want me to craft one for you, just bring me one piece of gold, one diamond crystal and a blooming Power Flower."

Having the exact materials needed, Mario set off to find them. He first found the piece of gold bar atop the church next to where the Blacksmith was. Next, he went to the mountains and went inside the same mine he entered in the first mission to find a diamond crystal next to the mirror arena.

For the Power Flower, Mario exited the mines and followed the upper path of the mountains, where there were boulders rolling downhills. He found a Toad nearby and decides to ask him about the Power Flower.

"Oh, yes! This path leads to the only place in the Mushroom Kingdom that is capable of growing the Power Flower and we store them into blocks." The Toad explained.

Mario was astonished at that; he never knew that Power Flowers bloomed in this dark and eerie area. The Toad continued:

"But because of the curse that the wizard cast on us, we have to deal with wild monkeys around here, so we advise tourists not to go up here. If you choose to go up there anyway, don't bother with the monkeys. They are way too agile to be caught and even if you did, you wouldn't gain anything from it."

Mario remembered the bad memories he had with the monkey in Tall, Tall Mountain; it would always steal his cap when he was not looking, and every time he tried to catch the monkey, it would run away very quickly. He just hoped that this monkey wouldn't bother him.

He climbed to the top of the mountains, ignoring the monkey on the way and dodging the rolling boulders. Once at the top, he saw the Power Flower on the ground. Now he had all of the materials he needed.

Without wasting time, Mario went back to the Blacksmith and showed him the materials.

"I see you've collected all the necessary pieces. Now, allow me to craft a Star for you." The Toad said.

Turning around to his stove, he ignites it and carefully placed the gold bar, the Power Flower and the diamond crystal respectively into the fire. After some minutes of crafting, the Power Star was all ready to be collected.

 _ **Star 3: The Haunted Church**_

The church of the village was somehow haunted by ghosts. Unknown to Mario, this was actually a 8 red coin mission. As the mission suggests, he made his way to the entrance of the church, where a Toad was standing by.

"The church is currently being haunted by ghosts, because that damned wizard cursed us." The Toad said. "I recommend you don't enter it. If you want to talk to god anyway, you can go to the top of the church though. If you want to help the church out or beg for forgiveness, you can also leave gold, coins or other valuable belongings at the top of the church's tower."

" _Oh… So that's why I found a gold bar at the top of the church… Oops._ " Mario said in his thoughts.

He goes inside the opening on the church and prepared for what he'll encounter.

Just after entering it he already heard Boo laughs. The church seriously doesn't feel like a safe place anymore. Mario spotted a Boo floating nearby right above his head. He tries to jump to it, but it was too high to reach.

"How am I going to reach the higher Boos?" he questioned to himself.

Just then, he noticed a green block with a green 'L' printed on it at his left.

"So the transformation caps are back? Thank god!" Mario exclaimed as he goes under the block and breaks it, and a green cap came out of it.

Mario picks up the cap, removed his regular one on his head and puts the green cap on. Eventually, his whole body glowed into rainbow lights and his silhouette shifted to Luigi's. Once the rainbow lights faded, Mario was now Luigi.

"Many years passed and my brother is still the best jumper around!" ***Mario** beamed. As with Yoshi, Mario still kept his original voice even when transformed.

He uses Luigi's amazing jumping ability to reach the Boo and immediately ground pounds it, revealing the first red coin.

"Oh, so this is a red coin mission. Very different than the others for sure." ***Mario** remarked.

He continues forward and defeats another Boo with the second red coin. He jumps up a platform and finds the other Boo with the third red coin. He found three more Boos with the red coins at the ceiling part.

Only two more remained, but they were nowhere to be seen. Then, ***Mario** stared at the wall behind the priest's balcony.

"I'm having a feeling that this is a fake wall…" he pondered. He looked at his left and found a question mark block. "Yes! I should use my brother's vanish ability to pass through this wall!"

He goes to the block and hits it, and a Power Flower came out. He grabs it and eventually, his whole body became transparent just like with the Vanish Cap ability. With that, ***Mario** ran towards the wall and goes through it as expected.

On the other side was a hidden room with couches, a round table and an organ, where a giant Boo was standing in front of it. The room was filled with Boos, hinting that this was the Boos from the outside's source.

"My Bro would seriously not like this…" ***Mario** thought.

He goes near each Boo to see the ones hiding the two last coins and found that the ones were on the far left and far right. Once the two last coins were collected, a Power Star showed up at the middle of the table.

 _ **Star 4: Free the Wizard**_

When Mario arrived back at the town, he noticed that some Toads were gathered around a lonely Toad that was tied on top of a wooden platform with Bob-ombs at the bottom. Mario wondered what was going on and approached the group. He heard them speaking:

"Ooh, I can't watch…"

"But it has to be done, mate. This is the only way we can find peace again."

"None of us really wants to hurt the wizard, but we can't deal with all those catastrophes happening lately…"

"We'll finally be free of all those curses!"

He decides to speak with the Toad that was tied with ropes on his arms and legs atop the platform and he spoke:

"Hey you! You look like a nice, reasonable person… These people think I'm a bad wizard that wants to destroy this village… But I'm not! I might be a wizard, but all these Boos, the gold that went missing and the angry monkeys are not my fault. They even think I was responsible for that meteor that crashed into the Mushroom Kingdom earlier! I'm actually a good person!"

"Are you saying that you have a request to me?" Mario guessed.

"Yes. Can you get me my wand? It should be laying in my house on a cupboard. I just need it to get out of here! I'll do some magic for you in return! And also help you track down the real wizard!"

"Umm, sure. I'll get the wand for you."

As Mario was walking away from the Toads, he thought for a second: why would that Toad have a wand? He seemed pretty suspicious just like the first Toad he encountered at the mine entrance. But he had no other choice; if he was going to save the village from destruction, he'll have to accept that Toad's request.

So he went into that Toad's house and finds the wand over a cupboard. He grabs it and went back outside. He approaches the tied Toad and offers the wand to him, saying:

"Here's your wand."

"HEHEHEHEH!" but suddenly, the Toad laughed in a very familiar voice!

"That voice… KAMEK?!" Mario gasped.

"You actually fell for it! Now that I have my wand back, I can finally take over this village!"

Then, the Toad morphed into Kamek, who flies away with his broom. He stops for a second and shouted from afar:

"With the power of the Star my power is unlimited! You will pay for what you have done to my Dark Boos in the mine!"

Mario's eyes suddenly widened after those last words Kamek said to him. "Wait… You don't mean…!"

"That's right, Mario!" Kamek said as he pulls out a golden key from his robe. The key had Luigi's cap and symbol on its handle just like Mario's key had. " **I** am the one guarding the key to your brother's room!" he places the key back into his robe and remained silent for a bit before finally completing: "I'll come again and get that Star back! I can sense a very old dark magic in this key… So this key might give me enough power to take over this village!" after saying that, he flees the scene.

"Dark magic…? What dark magic? I don't remember Yoshi saying to me that there was some odd magic in my key before he freed me. Then why would Luigi's key possess some kind of magic?" Mario pondered in confusion, but then he gasps in shock. "Unless…!"

He remembers about an event that happened a long time ago, during the era of the Chaos Heart. Both Prognosticus said that Luigi was the only one able to serve as a vessel for the Chaos Heart. When that adventure ended, Mario thought it was all over, but he was far from wrong; for some reason, this dark magic still somehow flows into Luigi's veins, but it was sleeping, which is the reason of why it never had its effect again. If this is true, than Kamek's magic would be devastating! He HAD to stop Kamek at once!

Mario quickly grabs the Star Kamek left behind, unaware of three people coming after him…

 _ **Star 5: Escape the Prison**_

As soon as Mario grabbed the Star, three pink Bob-omb guards carrying spears came to him and said to him:

"Stop right there! You are arrested for the following crimes: **1.** Stealing gold that was meant to be offered to the gods. **2.** Freeing the wizard that was imprisoned and with that, putting our village into huge danger. Your punishment is a lifelong prison sentence."

The scene goes black and shifted to the inside of the village's prison, where Mario was locked in a cell and a Bob-omb guard was guarding it.

"Great, they all think it was my fault! Now I'll never be able to free my brother and save Peach!" Mario whimpered. Everything seemed hopeless for him, until a voice called for him from behind:

"Hey! You there!" it came from a Monty Mole.

Mario turns around and approaches the Monty Mole, who gets shocked at seeing Mario and says:

"Yo! Aren't you the legendary Mario? What did you do to end up in a prison like this?"

"It's a long story… But what are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"What am I doing here? Well the food is free, the drinks are free, I get to sleep indoors… Oh yeah and you can get out of here at any time, if you are a good digger."

"So…that means you only come here just for fun?"

"Yeah… But at least I can get you out of here. You wouldn't fit into a molehole, but luckily for you, we've already dug a hole into the wall behind that box for that wizard that got imprisoned here earlier."

" _So they did imprisoned the wizard here… That's the reason for my second accusation!_ " Mario said in his thoughts. "Well, thanks for the help."

"No problem! Anything for the legendary Mario himself!" the Monty Mole replied.

Mario punches the box to reveal the hole and goes inside. He follows the tunnel, which it ended with a hole underneath it. The next part of the area involved stealth, since there were boxes and a guard walking by. Mario snuck behind the boxes until he saw an open spot for him to run past the guard without being seen.

The path up ahead was being guarded by two guards, so Mario had to take the steps on the left. He sneaks behind the barrel to avoid another guard. He jumps out of the high platform he was standing and finds another hole on the ground.

After emerging out of the short tunnel, Mario had another guard to avoid before finally getting out. The exit was at the far right, so he waited for the guard to move to the left and then he sprints towards the light.

As a reward for escaping the prison, a Star was standing right at the outside. But there was no time to rest; he still got one more important work to do. And that is…

 _ **Star 6: Save the Village**_

…defeat Kamek and save the village. For Mario's luck, shortly after he escaped the prison, Kamek had returned to the village and started to cause chaos by burning everyone's houses.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEH! You fools are all DOOMED!" Kamek cackled.

"Not if I tried to stop you, Kamek!" Mario shouted from the roof of a house.

"Mario?! I thought they arrested you!" Kamek yelled.

"They did, but I managed to escape. And now I'm here to defeat you and most of all: save my brother!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can catch me!"

"Oh that will be easy!"

Kamek charges after Mario, preparing to attack him with his magic. But before he was able to, Mario did his long jump at him and managed to knock Kamek on the floor, who was screaming in defeat.

"OW! That hurts! How could I lose even with the dark magic the key had?!" Kamek lamented.

"You've been so annoying to me over the years, Kamek. But even that, I always found a way to beat you. You know that I never give up, no matter what. Now give me that key." Mario said in a cold tone.

"Fine… You win this time. Take this stupid key and leave! But remember that I'll get you next time!"

After those words, Kamek disappears and the key to Luigi's door appeared.

Filled with happiness, Mario grabs the key and leaves as the village returns to normal.

"What an adventure this course had! I kinda of had fun, actually. But now, to save my brother!" Mario exclaimed.

* * *

Once he was back at Bob-omb Village, he found Yoshi standing there. He had been waiting for Mario for hours, so he was glad that he showed up.

"Finally you're back, Mario! What took you so long?" he asked.

"My, it was a long adventure back there…" Mario said, wiping the sweat out of his forehead with his long red sleeve. "But it was worth it, because look what I got!" he showed Yoshi the key.

"All right! The key to Luigi's door!" Yoshi cheered. "Let's hurry to the castle courtyard and free him!"

"Okey-dokey!"

They hurried back to the castle courtyard and Mario inserts the key in the keyhole of the green 'L' door, unlocks it and goes inside. Sounds of drumrolls came in, and…

"Yeheey!" Luigi does a series of frontflips as he came out of the door. Once he landed on the floor, he takes off his cap and tosses it upwards and it lands back on his head. "Luigi!" he saluted.

"You're free too!" Yoshi beamed in happiness.

"Luigi!" Mario gave a hug to his brother, glad that he was free at long last.

"Mario!" Luigi returned the hug.

Yoshi watched both brothers sharing their happy hug together. Soon, they pulled out of the hug.

"Big Bro! I was so worried that I'll never get out of that scary dark room! I thought I would never be able to get out!" Luigi said while crying tears of joy.

"It's OK, Luigi. I did all of the work just to save you. I was worried about you too." Mario patted his shoulder.

"Th-Thanks, Mario…" Luigi replied nervously.

"Brotherly love… As always!" Yoshi chirped.

"Well, looks like the only one remaining is Wario…" Mario looked at the yellow 'W' door that was still sealed.

"Hmm, that's strange… The castle courtyard seems so quiet! Did something happen when I was still trapped?" Luigi asked.

Mario and Yoshi then realized that neither Luigi nor Wario knew about the events that happened earlier.

"Yes, a lot of things happened around here. I and Yoshi will explain everything to you." Mario said.

"Right. And Mario, please tell me also what happened back at that course you went by yourself. I wanna know everything!" Yoshi added.

They all gathered together to start the explanations.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Dusky Doomed Dale was one of my favorite courses in the game! I loved how you obtain Stars in a different manner because it tells a story!  
**

 **And since this course is considered a ghost level (and it's the only one in this game) and that you free Luigi from a ghost level in _Super Mario 64 DS_ , of course I had to choose this course as the one where you find the key to Luigi's door!**

 **All right! Luigi is finally freed! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	11. Melty Molten Mountains

**Here's one last chapter for today.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Melty Molten Mountains**

Mario and Yoshi told Luigi everything that happened. Mario also told both green machines about his adventure in Dusky Doomed Dale, which impressed Yoshi. After all of those explanations, Luigi came into conclusions:

"So there is a new villain named Rashay that kidnapped the princess and is also making the moon crash into the Kingdom… That is seriously not good!"

"Yeah, but at least it's not Bowser's doing." Mario said.

"Well, not that we talked a lot, we should head back to Bob-omb Village and search for more Power Stars, Mario Bros." Yoshi directed them to the village entrance.

"Yes. Let's do this." Mario replied.

They went back into Bob-omb Village to search for the next course. Soon, Yoshi spotted a sign which said 'CAUTION!' and was showing lava at the bottom. There was a path leading to another place; Yoshi was sure that he found the next course.

"Guys! I think I've found it!" he called.

The Mario Bros went to where Yoshi was and they stood next to the course's entrance.

"Uh, 'CAUTION!'? That doesn't sound very safe…" Luigi read the sign and stutters.

"Don't worry too much, Luigi. We both ventured through dangerous locations before. Besides, we're together now." Mario encouraged.

"Okey! I'll do my best!"

The trio went to the path leading them to the next course.

* * *

This course, Melty Molten Mountains was part lava, part ice, very much like Freezeflame Galaxy from _Super Mario Galaxy_. There were fire and ice based enemies for each area. The trio checked their Star mission list, hoping the missions aren't too dangerous.

 _ **Star 1: Clamber up the Volcano**_

They guessed that this first Star was on the lava side, since it said volcano. So they followed the upper path in the lava area and eventually passed by a Molten Freezie, who instead of an ice blizzard, it shot a fire blizzard that could burn our heroes. They avoided the Molten Freezie and jumped to an opening located above it.

They arrived at the volcano where the Star was. To reach it, there were series of spinning platforms leading to the top of the volcano as well as some lower platforms on the lava.

With some precise platforming, the trio spotted a cave entrance where the Star was at the distance. They went inside to claim their prize.

 _ **Star 2: Frosty Veers**_

This time, the next Star was at the ice area, inside of an ice cavern. They made their way into the ice area, and it was not as bad as the lava area, except for the Freezie sending an ice blizzard. Fortunately, they avoided it with ease and entered the cavern.

Then, they realized they had to go down an icy narrow slide just like the many slides they came across in their previous adventures, like The Princess's Secret Slide and the slides from Cool, Cool Mountain and Tall, Tall Mountain.

With precise maneuvering and what they learned from their previous slides, the trio managed to reach the end of the slide without falling and saw the Star waiting for them.

 _ **Star 3: Hot-Cold Puzzle**_

At first, they were confused at this mission's name, so they decided to wander around to find some sort of puzzle in this area. Remember that they were still at the ice area. Soon, they noticed a staircase going up located at their right.

They went up the stairs and once they arrived at another portion of the area, they ground pounded a patch of ice in the ground to get to the bottom. At the end of the underground path, they found an area with eight panels on the ground; some of them were frozen and the others weren't. The trio supposed that they found the puzzle area. There was a closed door probably leading to the Star.

Taking a closer look at the panels, they noticed that some of them had red tiles and the others had blue tiles.

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to put the pieces together… I suppose we should freeze the blue panels and unfreeze the red ones. Maybe that's how that door will open." Mario guessed.

"But, how are we going to freeze and unfreeze these panels?" Luigi asked. "Besides, I don't see any Power Ups anywhere."

"I could try to use my Power Flower ability for the unfreezing part, but I didn't spot any Power Flowers either." Yoshi said.

"Hey, good thing I brought those with me!" Mario beamed as he pulls out a Fire Flower and an Ice Flower out of his pocket!

"Bro! Just when did you keep them with you?" Luigi was surprised.

"I saved some Fire and Ice Flowers in case we would need them, because I always know that if Peach invites us for something at her castle, obviously the same thing happens again if you know what I mean." Mario said.

"Oh, right. I get what you mean. Well, let's use the Power Ups, then!"

"Okey-Dokey!"

Mario absorbs the Fire Flower while Luigi absorbs the Ice Flower, and both turned into Fire Mario and Ice Luigi respectively. Using their powers, Fire Mario unfroze the red panels and Ice Luigi froze the blue panels. Eventually, the closed door opens up, leading them to the next puzzle room.

For the next one, the four panels had spikes underneath them, and there were bombs and snowballs rolling down. The heroes this time had to make the bombs fall into the spikes and let the snowballs proceed into the holes on the walls by once again freezing and unfreezing the panels.

When all of the snowballs were inside the holes on the walls, the Power Star showed up.

 _ **Star 4: Search the Silver Stars**_

The very second Silver Star hunting mission. Luckily, they were only scattered over the platforms in the lava area. The trio had to watch out for the Molten Freezies again while going for the Silver Stars. The Silver Stars were all located at the edge of the lava area.

Once all of the 5 Silver Stars were collected, they all merged into a Power Star.

 _ **Star 5: Glacial Red Coins**_

All of the red coins were scattered in the ice area. They searched up and down around the ice area while dealing with the enemies in this area like Spindrifts, which were the most common. The coins were all placed on top of ice blocks arranged like a small fort.

After all of the 8 red coins were collected, the Star showed up at the middle of the main frozen lake.

 _ **Star 6: Beat the Blarggs**_

For the last mission, they had to defeat the Ice and Fire Blarggs, enemies seen in the _Yoshi's Island_ games. Their locations were in the area's largest pools of lava and water. The Ice Blargg was of course in the water pool and the Fire Blargg in the lava pool.

However, to defeat them, the trio had to use the opposite element for each Blargg; they must use fire to defeat the ice one and ice to defeat the fire one.

Despite that, this mission was probably the easiest one. After both Blarggs were defeated, with Fire Mario defeating the Ice Blargg and Ice Luigi defeating the Fire Blargg, the Star showed up at the part where both the lava and ice areas meet.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well then, tomorrow is when my collage classes start. I'm a little bit nervous... But I should be able to write more by afternoon only. Until then! Please review.  
**


	12. Harried Honey Hive

**I was too tired with collage classes, sorry.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Harried Honey Hive**

After an icy and hot trip in Melty Molten Mountains, the trio decided to take on a course that's fresher. Just then, a honey aroma filled their noses and they follow it, leading them to a giant honey hive with an opening.

"Well, I actually wasn't expecting a honey level here." Mario said.

"Yeah, considering the fact that we're in a ruined village." Luigi added.

"Anyways, we should go inside. I like honey as much as I like fruit." Yoshi said.

The trio then stepped inside the entrance.

* * *

This course, Harried Honey Hive, was a bee's wildlife: one section showed the interior of the hive while the other showed a massive rocky area where the hive was built. So once again, our heroes felt like they were shrunk in a bee's home, though they didn't see any harm on those bees. Feeling ready to experience this new course, they checked the Star mission list.

 _ **Star 1: Bee Mushroom Exploration**_

"Is this mission talking about a Power Up? 'Cause I'm not too familiar with it." Mario guessed.

"First of all, as the mission suggests, we of course have to search for it." Luigi said.

"I should be able to track it by my scent, but there's so much honey in here that it's messing up my scents!" Yoshi tries to sniff for the Power Up, but the large quantity of honey in this area was making this impossible.

"So maybe we should exit this part so that you could track it." Mario suggested.

As they were making their way out, they spotted a nearby Bee Worker looking quite sad. They decided to chat with him to find out what was wrong.

"The mood in our hive has been rather bad lately… The king went missing and we found those webs right next to our main room… Some think we've been invaded by spiders…" the Bee Worker said. "We also saw a blue mushroom-looking creepy guy carrying something golden like honey, and he took it into the spiders' home!"

The trio stopped and thought for a second; could he be referring to the last key that's used to free Wario? The Bee Worker continued:

"Oh, and one more thing: before you roam around this place, you should talk to our queen first. She's the only one who can allow permission for free exploring our hive. She's at the next room over there."

After the Bee Worker pointed to the direction, the trio thanked him and went through it. In order to reach the Honey Queen, they had to climb their way up to her in the next room. They saw lots of hives and honeycombs carved in the walls, wooden logs and a giant mushroom.

Once they made it to the top, the Honey Queen asked some questions to them: whether their kind was still a larvae or not, if they prefer nectar or pollen and if their species have a barbed or a smooth stinger. No matter what alternative they answer, the Honey Queen was very kind to them.

"You seem like really nice guys! From now on, I will allow humans and dinos to walk freely in our hive." She said.

With those words, a Honeybee that was blocking the path to the Power Up stepped aside, allowing the trio to head inside.

"There's the Power Up! I guess it will grant bee powers." Mario guessed.

"I think so, bro. Well, let's absorb this Power Up. Geez, this constant honey aroma is almost killing me…" Luigi said before muttering about the sweet smell of honey.

The brothers touch the Bee Mushroom and it changed their appearances to just like how they looked like in their _Super Mario Galaxy_ 's bee forms.

"Wow! You guys are bees!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Now that we finally have the Power Up, we should be able to do this mission." Bee Mario said.

They went inside an opening where there was a water pond with lilypads. The brothers suspected that if they touch water, the Power Up would wear off, so they flew to the lilypads while Yoshi Flutter Jumps, following them.

Once they were out of the pond, there was a long path for them to venture by flying and flutter jumping. They first flew and flutter jumped to a red mushroom, passed through a wall made of web to land on a platform before finally making a long jump to where the Star was.

 _ **Star 2: Panic in the Hive**_

Some spiders have invaded the interior of the hive and the Honeybees needed help! The trio had to go to the larvae room, where the bees are born, and were greeted by a Honeybee looking distressed.

"Hey you! Come help me fast! These spiders broke into the larvae room!" he explains. "We need to get rid of them, before they do any harm to our children!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them for you." Mario, still in his bee form as with Luigi, assured.

The trio went inside the larvae room, where there were three spiders getting near the bee larvae.

"Golly! They're about to attack the children!" Luigi said surprised.

"We have to take care of them this instant!" Yoshi demanded.

They each defeated each spider (they were thankful for being a trio) by jumping on them. Once they were defeated, the Honeybee thanks them:

"You guys are real lifesavers! Thanks for your help, I gotta make that up to you somehow. Oh, I know, how about you take this star?"

The Honeybee happily hands them a Star.

 _ **Star 3: Bee Skyrace**_

"A racing mission, huh? I'll never forget how many times I've raced with Koopa the Quick." Bee Mario sighed.

"At least you won all of them, otherwise you wouldn't get the Stars he had." Bee Luigi replied.

"Since I cannot use a Power Up, then one of you guys will have to take on this mission." Yoshi pointed out.

"Perhaps I should do it; I've been on a lot of races, whether I'm adventuring or not. Plus, I kinda need to lose some pounds too." Bee Mario said quite embarrassed.

"Oh, brother… Always talking about your pounds, right?" Luigi smirked.

"Let's just head to the right location, okay?"

"Fine…"

They went to the other exit of the hive, which showed an opening in the shape of a honeycomb with white light shining from it. Upon exiting to the other side, a nearby Honeybee shouted at them:

"One of you, Me, race, NOW!" he then takes off.

"Hey! Hold up!" Bee Mario called out, but he didn't answer. "Ugh… I guess the race has already started. Well, here I come!" he made his bee wings flap and goes after the Honeybee.

"I hope Mario does well…" Luigi hoped.

Bee Mario does a long jump to a red mushroom and then to a wooden platform to catch up with the Honeybee. Then, he did a long jump to a platform being suspended by a cloud, taking him into the lead. He lands on the side of the hive, doing some wall jumps and continuing on.

After a series of platforming in a race to the finish, Mario managed to win the race. He waited for the Honeybee to arrive, and once he did, he immediately hands out a Star in disbelief that he lost.

 _ **Star 4: The Hive's Coins**_

It was time for an 8 red coin collecting mission. They were hidden in only two different rooms of the hive; the one where the Honey Queen was, and in the pond. To not risk falling into the water, the brothers went for the coins in the main area while Yoshi went for the coins in the pond area.

Once all of the 8 red coins were collected, the Star showed up at the top of the log located next to the room with the Bee Mushroom.

 _ **Star 5: Silver Stars and Spiders**_

" _Wait a minute… Didn't I just hear this mission name before?_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts, remembering a mission from the course Crystal Caves that shared almost the same name as this one.

" ***gulp*** looks like we're entering the spiders' territory…" Luigi gulped terrified.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were also scared at spiders too!" Mario said surprised to his brother. " _But, after all, he gets scared of almost anything to be exact…_ "

"You didn't? I had to deal with a sticky situation all the way back at the Gloomy Manor by clearing all the webs! Not to mention that I had to defeat a GIANT possessed spider!" Luigi said, remembering that time when he had to rescue his brother for the second time by going into different mansions.

"Whatever the case, it shouldn't be that bad this time. Now, let's ask the Honeybees to get some information about the spider territory."

They asked a nearby Honeybee, and he said that the entrance is right at the ceiling, and it could be accessed by using a spider string as a rope, which was hanging out at the entrance. The trio climbed the rope and went in.

The spider territory was very dark, unlike the hive that was very bright. This place had spiders roaming around. However, the path up ahead was blocked by a very thick spider web that no one could break through.

"Darn! The passage is blocked!" Mario cursed.

"Now what?" Yoshi asked.

Luigi looked around and spotted a red question mark block holding a Power Flower; he knew just what to do.

"Maybe I could use my Power Flower ability to pass through the web! But…looks like I'll have to do this mission by myself…" he murmured.

"Luigi, I know you can do it. Remember all of the dangerous adventures you went through, and do the same thing." Mario encouraged.

" ***sigh*** alright, I can do this."

"That's my bro."

Luigi rushed to the block, hits it and grabs the Power Flower, causing his whole body to become half-invisible.

"Here I go!" he cheered as he passes through the thick web.

After going up some stairs, the green plumber was now standing in a much wider area filled with log platforms, and of course, more spider webs.

"Wow…" he was surprised.

He went on and collected two of the five Silver Stars at two different platforms. However, to reach the other ones, they were a bit too high for Luigi to reach them, even with his high jump.

" _If Yoshi was here, then he could use his Flutter Jump, or Mario could use his wall kicks…_ " he said in his thoughts.

He turns around and spots a red 'M' block that was above a wooden platform next to the second Silver Star's location. He went back there and hits the block, and a red transformation cap came out.

"Good to see those back! I remember that the first time I've experienced that, I kinda of freaked out a bit; turning into my Bro made me feel nervous while turning into Wario made me feel really weird." Luigi remarked.

He picks up the red cap, removes his green one and puts the transformation cap on, eventually becoming Mario.

"I hope wall kicks will work (spotted a small reference?)." ***Luigi** hoped.

He does a long jump off the platform he currently was and when barely about to bump into the wall, he wall kicks it, landing on a log where another Silver Star was. He did the same thing to reach the last Silver Star on the opposite side, and all the five merged into a Power Star.

"Would you look at that! Wall kicks really would work!" ***Luigi** exclaimed as he grabs the Power Star.

 _ **Star 6: Throw Out the Intruder**_

It was time to finally defeat the major spider that plans on invading the hive, but only our man in green could reach him. The reason? The path to the spider was blocked by another thick web.

"Guess I'll have to take care of the intruder by myself again…" Luigi sighed. "But…didn't one of the Honeybees mention something golden? What if it's the last key? Then I'll have no choice but to deal with it alone!"

He goes forward from the area he just was after getting the previous Power Star. There was a red question mark block holding a Power Flower next to the other thick web, so Luigi grabs the Power Flower to turn transparent and pass through the web. He follows the dark purple corridor until it leads him to a circular area.

At the center was a giant spider with red fangs and eight legs like all spiders have. There was also a Red Cross mark on the spider's thorax, in which Luigi assumed it was its weak spot. To the man's surprise, the spider started to speak:

"You there with a mustache! I am Sniper, the leader of the spiders. I threaten anyone who dares to match my amazing strength, including a certain bee who tried once. In fact, a blue Goomba told me that he locked a rude fellow who had such great strength before handing me the key to his room. Hmm. What a sad, fearful person you are. It hardly seems worth it to destroy you. With such little strength like that, you're clearly the sidekick, not the star. But I'm between meetings now, so I might as well. In the battle for the best strength, I'll win, hands down. Bring it on, peach fuzz!"

Sniper's fangs lift up and he leads out a loud roar. He starts charging after Luigi to bite him with his fangs, but he jumps out of the way. He tries to stand on Sniper's back, in which by doing so caused Sniper to back away while covering his fangs, giving Luigi the chance to ground pound the red cross mark on the thorax.

Sniper roared in pain after the impact, launches Luigi off his back and immediately tackles him, catching him off guard.

"OWCH!" he winced from the impact.

He tries to jump on Sniper's back again, but it seemed slippery than before and Luigi keeps falling off. Sometimes, when he was trying to long jump to the weak spot, he was caught into the fangs, which did serious damage to him.

Soon he finally managed to land right on the weak spot and ground pounds it for the second time. With another hit, Sniper would be defeated. After a few tries, Luigi ground pounds the weak spot again to finally defeat Sniper, who roars in pain.

"No way! I lost to such a scrawny guy like that…? Hmmmm, was my strength not strong enough? Grr… Whatever. At least I won't be surrounded by a bunch of weaklings!" Sniper made his last cries before exploding into the last sealed door key. This one had Wario's symbol and cap on its handle.

"Finally this guy is defeated! Now we should be able to free our last teammate!" Luigi said, wiping out the sweat on his forehead.

He grabs the key and its glow transported him, Mario and Yoshi out of the course.

* * *

After hearing about the key, Mario and Yoshi went back to the castle courtyard alongside Luigi. There, they approached the yellow 'W' door and Luigi inserts the key into its keyhole. Upon turning it, he goes inside. Sounds of drumrolls came in, and…

"Raaah!" Wario does a series of frontflips as he came out of the door. Once he landed on the floor, he stomps it with his left foot and somehow stretches his belly with both hands. "Wario!" he saluted. "Oh, yeah! Wario's back and in good shape, baby!" he flexes his muscles.

" _Suure you are…_ " Mario said in his thoughts as he secretly rolls his eyes without Wario noticing it.

"Well, that means we're all together now." Luigi confirmed.

"You bet. With that, we should now focus on saving the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach just like last time." Yoshi said.

"So the princess is kidnapped again?! Grrr, why always her?" Wario complained, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Wario, stop it. It's not her fault that she always gets kidnapped. Plus, the new villain just showed up out of nowhere and took Peach right away. There's no way she'll see that coming." Mario said sternly.

"There goes their rivalry again…" Yoshi sweat dropped.

"And it looks like my brother does indeed care about Peach as much as he cares about me!" Luigi added.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you guys again. THIS time, we'll get that new villain…whatever his name is for good!" Wario clenched his fist.

"His name is Rashay…" Mario rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Whatever! Let's just go!" Wario growled as he walks towards the open gate back to Bob-omb Village.

Behind him, walking along, Mario was groaning in annoyance while Luigi and Yoshi sweat dropped at this whole scene; this rivalry between Mario and Wario never ends.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Now the _Super Mario 64 DS_ team is finally together! See you in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	13. Sky High Islands

**Finally done with this chapter! Also, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Sky High Islands**

Now that the whole team was complete, they must unite their own strengths to save Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom from danger. They were back at Bob-omb Village and began to search for the next course.

"This feels just like the last two adventures we had together, right?" Yoshi said.

"Bah! Who needs anybody else? Seriously, there is no one greater than me, Wario!" Wario scoffed while flexing his muscles.

"Oh, shut up, Wario! We need to focus on a more important thing than your self-being!" Mario growled, rolling his eyes. This made Wario do a small grunt in annoyance.

"Hmm? Guys, I can see a vine leading to a series of clouds up there." Luigi pointed up.

At the top of the house next to where the Melty Molten Mountains course was, there was a vine stretching all the way up to the clouds above. The vine was brown with leaves.

"Maybe that's where the next course is! Let's go!" Mario said.

They went to the roof of the house and climbed the vine, starting their first course as a team of four.

* * *

This new course is called Sky High Islands, a pretty world located above the clouds with beanstalk vines sticking out of walls, cloud platforms, mountains and even a large ship that was sustained in the air by latched chains. The four heroes showed up next to the ship on a grassy platform shaped like a horseshoe.

 _ **Star 1: Flipswitch Flipping**_

"Wow, there's even flipswitches here?" Mario said astonished.

"What's a flipswitch?" Yoshi asked.

"These things are blue panels with a question mark printed on it. If they're stepped on, they turn yellow with an exclamation point on it. When all of them are turned yellow, something good happens." Mario explained.

"Now where do we find them?" Luigi pondered.

"Let's try that opening in the mountain on our right." Mario pointed.

They crossed the wooden bridge leading to the mountain and went inside its opening.

Inside, they saw platforms made of stone and on the very bottom was a lime-green sinking swamp.

"Never expected the inside of a mountain to be like this." Wario commented.

"We should split up to search for the flipswitches. If the Star shows up, that means we've activated them all." Mario said.

They split up in two teams of two to hunt for the flipswitches. Mario and Luigi found the first two standing on the left side carved in the wall. Luigi flips the top one and Mario flips the bottom one. Following up, Yoshi found the third flipswitch behind a ledge of a stone column platform while Wario activated the other one just past the wooden bridge at the same location as Yoshi. The Poached Eggs then activated the last one just beyond the swamp at the very end.

Once all of the flipswitches were yellow, the Power Star showed up next to Mario and Luigi.

 _ **Star 2: Stop Kurma Koopa**_

A giant flying Koopa Troopa has infiltrated the skies, which can cause mere accidents to the residents that live here. The quartet wasted no time and jumped onto Kurma Koopa's nose after they exited from the mountain.

"Hey! Lemme at him! My great strength can flatten this guy's nose like a pancake!" Wario interfered.

"Sure, Wario…" Mario said sarcastically.

Wario then ground pounds Kurma Koopa's nose, and because of his heavy weight, Kurma Koopa's nose turns red and aggressively flings the heroes backwards with its nose.

"Whoooooaa!" they all screamed while flung backwards and landed on the Koopa's shell, where they saw Paragoombas flying by.

"Luigi, Yoshi, we should take care of the Paragoombas while Wario deals with the Koopa." Mario demanded.

"Good idea, Bro. That way, they won't bother Wario while he's attacking the Koopa." Luigi confirmed.

"Oh yeah! Time to put my heavyweight to good use!" Wario exclaimed as he runs to Kurma Koopa's nose again. But there were also strong winds that was slowing him down. "Oh, come on!"

As Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were dealing with the Paragoombas, Wario struggles to reach Kurma Koopa's nose. Once he finally got back on it, he ground pounds it, and he was flung backwards once again.

"Owwwaaaahh!" Wario screamed as he was flung backwards and landed next to the trio. He makes his way back to the nose, and this time the winds were stronger than before.

"Just…one…more… TIME!" Wario tries his best to fight against the wind and reaches the nose one more time and does one final ground pound.

As Kurma Koopa cries in pain, it flings the quartet all the way back to where they jumped from. Kurma Koopa then sinks into the sea of clouds as a Power Star came out from him. Back with the heroes, Mario and Yoshi had landed next to each other, however, Wario has landed on top of Luigi.

"Get… OFF ME, fatass!" Luigi growled while struggling with Wario's heavy weight.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Wario growled back as he gets off Luigi.

" ***sigh*** let's just grab the Power Star…" Mario sighed while shaking his head.

 _ **Star 3: View the Windmill**_

Next up, they have to inspect this place's large windmill that was located all the way to the northwest of where our heroes were currently standing. However, because of the complicated jumps that could only be done by wall kicking, only Mario was capable of doing this mission. He started by climbing a vine, crossing a wooden bridge, stomping on two Paragoombas to reach a large beanstalk vine and climb up.

He enters the sidelines of the large windmill and begins to make his way to the top while defeating some strange balloon enemies. Afterwards, there were some stairs that were too high to reach with a simple jump, so Mario did his air kick to reach them. He did the same to some wooden platforms sticking out of the wall after the stairs.

Once he made to the end of the path after the wooden platforms, Mario had to wait until one of the windmill's propellers arrives so that he could jump on it. Then, all he had to do is to ride the propeller until it reaches the top, and he jumps out of it and reaches the Power Star on the roof.

 _ **Star 4: Break Into the Island**_

There was a small crack hidden in one of the islands' wall. The heroes managed to find it by following the path of pink flowers and jumping onto a rock cliff. To reveal the passage, they had to chuck a Bob-omb at the crack, and eventually, it blew up and an opening appeared. They went inside.

The inside was dark and dim, with many vines, column and cloud platforms. The group started by jumping on one of the column platforms, followed by a cloud one with Paragoombas encircling it, and more of the column platforms until they spot a round blue switch at the end on the ground.

When the switch was pressed, it caused glass bridges and cube platforms to appear in certain locations. They had to backtrack and reach the newly appeared platforms in order to reach the Star at the top.

 _ **Star 5: Red Coins in the Sky**_

It was time for the 8 red coin mission. The coins were pretty scattered in this area just like in Tiny-Huge Island, but luckily they were located on the nearby islands and on the landscapes connecting them (like a wooden bridge).

With all of the red coins collected, the Star showed up on the horseshoe-shaped platform.

 _ **Star 6: Find the Passphrase**_

This mission was quite interesting: it was very similar to a mission in _Banjo-Kazooie_ where a code must be activated with squares that had letters printed on them. In this case, the heroes must figure the correct word to type in the same way in order to open the cage into a wall holding the Star by using some of the letters A, M, K, U, S, E, N and R.

Once the group made their way to the part where the letters were, they started to ponder about the word they had to type. But they didn't have to think that much because there was a sign right next to the buttons.

"'The gate shall open to anyone knowing the name of our great ruler.'" Mario reads the sign.

"The great ruler of this world? Could it be the giant Koopa we just defeated?" Yoshi guessed. "But what was his name?"

"I guess it was Kurma. Let me try typing his name and see what happens." Mario said.

He first presses the K button, then the U one, the R one, the M one, and finally the A one. Eventually, the cage in the wall opens up.

"It was right! You're a genius, Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed.

They hurried to the opened gate to get the last Star of this course.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I really liked Sky High Islands' music; it felt so heavenly and mysterious at the same time.  
**

 **The next chapter is where things will start to get a little more interesting! Please review.**


	14. Shadow Factory

**Next chapter here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Shadow Factory**

Finally, all of the main courses in Bob-omb Village were completed thanks to our heroes. It was now time for them to investigate the shadowy presence inside the factory that the villagers kept mentioning.

"I wonder how did that factory was taken over by this shadowy presence?" Yoshi wondered.

"Maybe it might be Rashay's doing. He's the main villain this time, after all." Mario said.

"You might have a point there, Bro." Luigi pointed out.

"How about if you all stop wondering and go already investigate?" Wario complained.

"Fine…" Mario grumbled. " _Man, now I really want this adventure to end so that Wario won't annoy me anymore._ "

To reach the factory, they had to use a cannon so that they could shoot themselves towards the factory's security and to the entrance.

* * *

The factory, now called the Shadow Factory due to its current state right now, was big and the whole ground was covered with dangerous Dark Matter. There were lots of spinning cogs and platforms, which are very common to see in a factory, plus some holes moving back and forth that is an instant fall if anybody steps on them.

The four heroes noticed a locked gate leading to a rocket as soon as they entered the Factory. They immediately thought that this rocket might lead them to the moon, where Rashay resides. In order to unlock the gate, they have to find a key similar to the one Bowser held.

They went forward, as this was the only path to take, and arrived at the area with Dark Matter. Thankfully, there were some small platforms placed over the Dark Matter. They hopped on some to reach the bottom of the factory's tower. They had to do some precise platforming in which Wario was having a bit of a trouble since he's not as athletic as Mario, Luigi and Yoshi.

After jumping off a Thwomp, they reached the spinning cogs on the wall. They climbed on the cogs and ended up finding a hidden Star just like how Mario found a hidden Star in Bowser's Fiery Castle.

With this Star collected, they jumped off the wall and landed back at the tower. They now decide to climb it, because that was the right path. After lots of jumping and wall jumping, they reached the top of the tower where there were four of those holes circling around the floor's center.

There was a bridge leading to a very bright area up ahead. The heroes were confused at first, but they headed towards the mentioned area anyways. As they entered this suspicious room, it was completely blank; there was nothing but emptiness inside except that they could see the key at the room's end. Something wasn't right…

However, when the four approached the key, a cage shuts it, preventing them for reaching it.

"Dang it! It's blocked!" Wario cursed.

"I'm pretty sure this room is an illusion… But how is this possible?" Mario questioned.

"This is so weird…" Luigi pondered.

"Speaking of weird… Where's your shadow, Luigi?" Yoshi asked Luigi.

"Huh? My shadow? What do you mean by that?" Luigi replied confused. But then, once he looked at the floor, he realizes that his shadow was indeed gone! "What the?! My shadow has disappeared!"

"Hey! My shadow is gone too!" Mario looked below him.

"Not just you both, my shadow is also gone!" Wario said surprised.

"And mines too…" Yoshi finished. "What's going on?"

" **Heheheheheh!"** suddenly, a sinister chuckle was heard. It sounded a lot like Luigi's voice, but in a much darker tone. **"Now you see us, now you don't!"**

The group looked behind them. For their shock, their shades had come to life! The four shades were all pure black and had glowing white eyes with no pupils. When they speak, they sound like the heroes' respective voices, but in a darker voice tone. They were grinning evilly at their respective bodies.

" **So you all want the key? Well, you'll have to beat us first!"** Wario's shadow smirked.

" **And we won't make this that easy! Hahahahaha!"** Mario's shadow laughed evilly.

"If you said it, it's on!" Mario glared at his shade as he and his gang stood in a fighting stance.

" **Hmm… This should be interesting!"** Yoshi's shadow snickered.

"Shut up! Let's fight already!" Wario shouted.

They charged at each other to start battling. Wario was trying to fight his shadow by doing punches but he was always moving out of the way.

" **You may have strength, but not speed! How does that make you great?"** Wario's shadow mocked.

"Grrr! You'll pay for this!" Wario growled and charges after his shadow with his elbow.

" **What about you and your buddy's relationship? Don't you know that he would always sacrifice you by dropping you into a pit? You've done everything for him and that's how you get thanked? Why aren't you even bothered by that?"** Yoshi's shadow smirked.

"It's not that I'm bothered! Plus, I always transform into an egg if Mario drops me if he wants to reach a higher place!" Yoshi hissed and swings his tail at his shade.

" **You must feel so bad about always lurking into your brother's shadow. You'll never be number one in your life!"** Luigi's shadow mocked.

"Don't EVER say that! Now you've made me PISSED!" Luigi yelled in anger and does a kick at his shadow.

" **All your entire life just saving a defenseless princess from an evil koopa, and all you get is a kiss and a cake? You never get better rewards than those ones!"** Mario's shadow teased.

"What makes you say that?! The princess cares so much for me!" Mario shouted in anger and delivers a fiery punch at his shadow, only for it to counter his attack with its fiery punch.

" **Heheheh! Did you forget that we all share the same moves? I told you; we aren't making this easy!"** Mario's shadow taunted.

"That's when we'll see!" Mario recoils the punch and jumps up.

"Urgh! Everyone! This is getting us nowhere! We need a light source so we can destroy our shadows!" Luigi called out as he was struggling with his shadow's fist.

"That sounds like a smart idea, but there's no light source here!" Wario said.

Mario then looked around the room quickly, and saw the key still trapped behind the gate, giving him an idea. "That's it! The key! It can reflect light!"

"But, Mario! We need some sort of light beam to reflect it at our shadows!" Luigi cried out. "Owch!" he was knocked back by his shadow's kick in the gut.

" **How pathetic… I was expecting you to be a lot tougher than this."** Luigi's shadow teased.

"Shut up!" Luigi shouted and gets back up.

" _Some sort of light? Hey! My rainbow powers uses light! Maybe I should use them to defeat our shades!_ " Yoshi said in his thoughts. "Whoa!" he was almost swallowed by his shadow's tongue, which barely missed his head.

" **What are you lingering for? Fight!"** Yoshi's shadow demanded bitterly.

"I would like to continue fighting, but I've got a big surprise for you and the other shades!" Yoshi does an evil grin and quickly rushes towards the key.

" **Hey! Get back here!"** Yoshi's shadow chases after him.

Upon next to the key, Yoshi worked on his rainbow powers, but instead of creating a rainbow, he instead separates the light from the water and prepares to shine it at the key.

"Hey! Shadow losers! Rise and shine!" Yoshi shouted as he shines the light at the key and it reflects it at the four shades.

" **AAAAHHHH!"** they screamed in pain while shielding their eyes and vanished from sight.

Shortly after the shades vanished, they immediately went back to the heroes, becoming theirs again.

"All right! It's ours again!" Luigi cheered.

"Now I get it; this factory was actually cursed with shadows. So if anyone ventures deeper into the factory, his or her shadow comes to life." Mario concluded.

"Yeah! It all makes sense now!" Yoshi confirmed. "And it looks like the room is back to its original state too!"

The room that was previously blank was now made of gray and white tiles all over the area.

"Check it out! The gate has opened! Now the key is mine!" Wario exclaimed, only for Mario to glare at him. "Fine, I mean ours…"

"And I'm pretty sure this key is the one that opens the gate leading to the rocket we just saw at the entrance." Mario said, grabbing the key.

"So that means we can now finally pursue Rashay! To the moon we go!" Luigi declared.

* * *

They went all the way back to the beginning of the factory and Mario inserts the key into its keyhole at the side of the gate. Eventually, the gate opens up, and the four made their way inside the rocket.

From outside, we can see the rocket departing from the factory to the skies. The heroes were finally about to reach the final area with more courses before they face Rashay…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I was really impressed at how some elements from the Zelda games work so well with this ROM Hack! This is why this ROM Hack is my favorite one of all time.  
**

 **Looks like our heroes will finally reach the moon... See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	15. Big Beast's Belly

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Big Beast's Belly**

The rocket had taken Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario to the moon, where more course entrances awaited them, plus Rashay's Cellar, which was still closed. The four inspected the area, and the course entrances they found in this area were: a giant beast with its mouth opened, a rainbow hole surrounded by strange tall mushrooms that were magenta with black spots, a rainbow teleporter surrounded by dangling stars and a pink Bob-omb standing nearby, some purple UPSs with energy flowing inside and a casino, which was the one that Wario immediately eyed on.

"Whoa! There's a casino here?! Now this is more like it!" Wario said, acting greedy as always.

"Remember Wario, that's only a course, not a real casino." Mario told him, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever! Lemme at it MYSELF only! You guys can do whatever you want, because I'm going into that casino no matter what!" Wario said and storms towards the casino, causing Mario to shake his head. Luigi then came to him and asked:

"So, what do we do now, Bro?"

"Well, we can't just stand here doing nothing. While Wario is searching for the Stars in the casino area, we should head to another course by ourselves." Mario answered.

"Okay then… How about we head to that beast's mouth?" Yoshi pointed to the immobile beast with its mouth open.

"B-But…why there?" Luigi stammered.

"Because that's the most nearby and direct course entrance than the rest." Yoshi responded.

"Alright, let's head there. Hopefully we won't get that grossed out." Mario said.

The trio took a deep breath and went inside the beast's mouth. Shortly after they entered inside, the beast's eyes opened, showing that it was somehow alive.

* * *

This course, Big Beast's Belly, looks identical to Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly from _Ocarina of Time_ , as the textures for the interior are the same. Below the hole leading to its stomach, there was a large not-so-deep pool of acid with many weird things in it, mainly opened treasure chests, a dead Gooper Blooper, a giant fish's skull and spines, half of a ship and many golden coins.

When the trio arrived into this place, they already felt grossed out.

"You were saying, Mario?" Luigi glared at Mario.

"Okay, I take back what I said! Let's just search for the Stars here!" Mario said.

 _ **Star 1: Bunny in a Belly**_

There was a trapped bunny in the stomach area. The only way to free him was to activate a switch somewhere. After quickly defeating a Blooper that was lunging for them, the trio made their way to the stomach area and were completely disgusted by the smell of the horrible acid.

"Ugh, Hydrochloric acid… I hate this smell!" Luigi said disgusted, covering his nostrils.

"We should complete all the missions in here so that we can get out sooner!" Mario told them.

"Hey, I can see some sort of switch up there…" Yoshi looked at the tall ledge at their right and spotted something purple above. He flutter jumps to the top and found a purple switch with a red exclamation point printed in it. "That must be the switch to free the bunny!" he exclaimed as he presses the switch.

Eventually, the bunny trapped in the wall gets free and hops towards the ones who saved him and speaks:

"Thanks dudes, I was super scared over here! Here, take this, if I hadn't chased after this, I would have never ended up in that situation."

The bunny hands them a Power Star as thanks.

 _ **Star 2: Croaking Concert**_

For this one, the trio had to act as the conductors of a frog concert, which is a similar thing seen in _Ocarina of Time_ and also _Majora's Mask_. The path leading to it was just up ahead just past the tall ledge where the switch was found.

There was an opening in the wall leading to a maze with puddles of acid. The heroes only had to turn right, as there was a sign showing the direction to the 'concert'.

Once there, they saw six multicolored frogs arranged in two rows. To get the Star, the trio has to memorize the order of the sounds each frog does (just like in the frog minigame in _Ocarina of Time_ ). A spotlight would appear at the frog playing the sound before moving on to the next one. After the sequence, the spotlight would shine at the trio, who need to point at the frogs in the right order.

After three rounds of this 'concert', a Power Star showed up in front of the trio.

 _ **Star 3: Twist up the Food chain**_

The Star was actually above the trio's heads; right at the entrance of the course. But neither Luigi's high jumps nor Yoshi's flutter jumps were enough to reach it. In order to reach this Star, they had to hit the beast's uvula to cause the acid to rise, so that they would swim to the Star.

Unfortunately, a shark would always come to attack them every time they rise the acid level. So they had to reason with that shark somehow to stop it from attacking them. They went down the stomach area again and surprisingly enough, they found the same shark lied on the acid jumping like a fish.

"Can you lend me a helping hand? I have…uhm…infiltrated this beast!" the shark barked. "That's right, a proud shark like me would never get eaten by something as stupid and slow as this thing! But I'm kinda being digested over here. Can you help a pal out and drag me out of this acid?"

Mario then grabbed the shark's tail and pulled him out of the acid and back to 'shore'. Once the shark was out of the acid, he thanked him and his friends:

"Good work, dude! You've all just earned a special place in the food chain!"

With that taken care off, they went back and hit the uvula again. This time, the shark did not attack them, so they were free to swim up to the Star without being harmed.

 _ **Star 4: The Lonely Fisherman**_

A Fisherman was lost somewhere in the maze with puddles of acid. In order to find him, thankfully, there was a long rope showing the right way. The trio followed the rope by turning left, second right, right, left, right and left.

The trio was losing health as they navigated the maze since they were stepping on acid. Luckily, there were coins at the end of the path where the Fisherman was. The place where the Fisherman was had a lit fireplace and a tent, where the rope came from. The Fisherman noticed the trio and talked to them:

"Visitors? In here? You must be the first people I've met in years! You're looking for stars? Well, search no longer, I have something for you!"

The Fisherman happily hands them a Star.

 _ **Star 5: Red Coins in Acid**_

All of the 8 red coins were over the objects in the acid pool, as well as two in midair and one over a tall ledge.

To get the midair ones, they had to use one of the pink clams to launch them upwards. For the other 5, they were located: at the half ship's deck, at the large skull, at a pile of gold next to the ship, on top of Gooper Blooper and inside on one of the opened treasure chests.

The Star shows up on top of an empty upside down treasure chest.

 _ **Star 6: Feed the Golden Clam**_

At first, the trio didn't get the meaning of this mission, so they went back into the stomach area for some clues. That's when they realized that there were some strange robotic spider-things that came out of the wall at the location where they found one of the red coins. Maybe they had to use them for something?

They tried to get the robots to come out of the holes they're attached in and ground pounded them to flip them over and fall down the ledge. Suddenly, one of the robots fell right in front of a golden clam and it opens up by itself and eats the robot whole.

Now that they got what the mission meant, they fed two more of these robots to the clam and the last Star showed up. They picked it up and were glad that they would finally get out of this nasty area.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Memories of _Ocarina of Time_ came back to me when I entered this course; it's so mysterious and eerie and the "Final Castle" music from _Bowser's Inside Story_ helps out even more.  
**

 **I wonder what's Wario doing at the casino course? Let's find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	16. Gamble Game Gallery

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Gamble Game Gallery**

While Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were collecting Stars in Big Beast's Belly, Wario entered another course by himself, called Gamble Game Gallery, a huge casino area that looks a lot like the Casinopolis stage from _Sonic Adventure_ , but instead of only slot machines, there were also huge chips of different colors all piled up, making platforms. But just like Casinopolis, there were entrances leading to various minigames.

 _ **Star 1: Scale the Casino**_

"Now this is what I'm talking about! I sure could make this place all mine! Too bad that I have to hunt for Power Stars here too…" Wario grumbled at the last sentence.

For the first Star's mission, it's very clear that Wario has to climb all the way to the top of the casino. For some reason, this casino appears to be taking place inside of a tent instead. However, this first mission was a bit tedious for Wario, since he's a bad jumper.

"Grrr! Stupid chips that are hard to jump on! If only my jumps weren't that low, I could sure make this job much easier!" Wario said frustrated. Just then, he spotted a green cap lying nearby. "Aha! Those transformation cap thingies should do the trick!"

He goes to the green cap, removes his yellow one and puts the green one on his head. Eventually, his body was surrounded by rainbow lights and his silhouette shifted to Luigi's, turning him into the young Mario Brother after the rainbow lights faded.

"Good thing I've heard that this green fella can jump the highest. NOW this should be easy!" ***Wario** said and heads back to the chip platforms.

Thanks to Luigi's high jumping skills, ***Wario** managed to reach the top of the first pile of chips platform by doing a wall jump off of a wooden stack. Now all he had to do is to do some more platforming on more piled up chips, cross a rope leading to the main stack, climb up another rope and finally scale on one of the iron bars leading to the Star.

 _ **Star 2: Mystery of the Mice**_

Some greedy mice had robbed a certain Pianta and he was now jumping like crazy next to the bathroom. Wario went to him and he told:

"Those mice! They stole some of my food and coins that fell down! They went somewhere into the bathroom, but I can't make out where they disappeared to..."

Wario then goes into the bathroom to check. One of the toilets was opened, so that means one thing…he had to jump inside.

He was now in the casino's sewers; it was a maze with many mice holes in the walls and the waters in the sewers hurt our fat plumber. But all he have to do is to navigate through the maze and go into a small opening in one of the walls to proceed.

The mice however, were very annoying, since they homed on directly to him. But once he reached the end of the maze, he found the next Star waiting for him.

 _ **Star 3: Crazy Roulette**_

This is one of the attractions challenges that this course provides. The first one is the roulette challenge, but to take it, Wario has to talk to a certain Pianta to give him the entrance card. He found him next to other Piantas playing the roulette machine game.

"These people think, this kind of Roulette is fun. They must have never played real Roulette!" the Pianta spoke. "Do you want to see the REAL Roulette? I'll give you one of my entrance cards for it!"

The Pianta then hands him the card and the way to the challenge opens up. Before going inside, a Pianta came to Wario and told him:

"I've bet everything I have on 26! I practically can't lose. I have a system that's never failed so far!"

Wario pretty sure thought that was a clue. Soon, he goes inside the opened challenge.

Soon, he finds himself shrunken in a giant Roulette going all the way downwards making a spiral.

"So I get to be the ball of the Roulette Machine? Interesting." Wario commented.

He jumps on the Roulette and starts to slide down. Once he reaches the number 26 on the Roulette, he ground pounds it, and the Star is revealed, flying all the way to the end of the Roulette.

 _ **Star 4: Mischief Masher**_

This is the second challenge this casino has. Once again, Wario has to speak to a certain Pianta to gain access to this new challenge.

"Hey, are you new to the casino? Want to know my favorite game? Mischief Masher! You should give it a try. Here I know, I'll give you one of my entrance passes. You'll love it! You get one try, make it a good one!" the Pianta that was at the middle of the casino gave Wario the entrance pass, and the way to the Mischief Masher game opens up.

On the other side, Wario was standing in a small field with Goombas, Chuckyas, Pokeys, Fly Guys, Mice, Spiny Piranha Plants and a Bandit. To get this Star, he has to defeat all of the enemies in this area without coins spawning out from them.

After defeating all of them thanks to his strength, the Power Star shows up.

 _ **Star 5: Coins in a Pinball Machine**_

This 8 red coin collecting mission is much more different; they were all inside the last casino challenge, which is a massive pinball machine like the one from _Super Mario Sunshine_ (in which you also has to collect 8 red coins to get the Shine Sprite). The other Pianta was standing next to some slot machines and spoke to Wario:

"Do you love the thrill? If so, you should give Pinball a try! It's my favorite game ever! I'll give you an entrance card if you agree!"

Wario had to agree, so the Pianta would give him the entrance card and the way to the challenge opens up.

Now he was inside of a giant pinball machine and he had to collect the 8 red coins scattered in it. This challenge was a tough one because of the maneuvering through the obstacles. In fact, it was more challenging than the pinball machine from _Sunshine_.

After some struggles, Wario finally manages to get all the coins and the Power Star shows up at the platform on the bottom next to a Pipe.

 _ **Star 6: Catch the Thief**_

A Bandit had stolen some coins and also a Star from the casino, and all of the Piantas are going crazy.

"That thief! He stole money from everyone here! And then he ran off!" one of the Piantas growled.

"Hey! You there! Do you think you could help us?" another Pianta said to Wario. "This bandit from up there is way too fast and nimble for us. If only there was a crazy athletic plumber that could help us catch him…"

" _Athletic plumber? I guess I'll need to use another of those caps again._ " Wario said in his thoughts.

He wanders at the left side of the casino where the Piantas were, and saw a red cap on the floor. He picks it up and puts it on, transforming into Mario.

"Let's see if my rival's abilities are well worth it!" ***Wario** said to himself.

He gets to the same spot where he went to get the first Star and saw the Bandit on the opposite side. Running as fast as he could, ***Wario** chases after the Bandit for a little while until he finally catches him.

"Ha! Gotcha!" ***Wario** smirked as he holds the Bandit. "Now return the money to the Piantas and gimme that Star!"

"Okay…you win." The Bandit sighs in defeat. "I'll return the gold to the Piantas and I'll give you this."

The Bandit takes the Star out of his bag and ***Wario** takes it.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **To be honest, Gamble Game Gallery was my least favorite course in this ROM Hack. Many of its missions were so difficult and I died a lot. But I liked its concept and the World Bowser song from _3D World_ at least.  
**

 **All right! The next chapter will finally show my favorite course from this ROM Hack! Please review.**


	17. Colossal Circuits

**I was too tired after my collage class at Thursday and I was having fun with Breath of the Wild at Friday.**

 **Anyways, got this chapter done, so enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Colossal Circuits**

With six Stars from each of the two courses collected, the heroes regroup again at the moon.

"So, how did it went for you, eh?" Wario asked the trio.

"It was a bit gross, but quite tranquil." Yoshi answered.

"Golly, I'm never going inside someone's body in my life…" Luigi murmured.

"And what about you, Wario?" Mario questioned.

"It was fine, but I needed both you guys' caps to do some of the missions." Wario replied.

"Oh, so you used the transformation caps?" Mario asked. Wario nodded. "Never knew they would still be present…"

"Maybe that's because we were all going together in every course, so the caps didn't show up." Yoshi pointed out.

"You must be right, Yoshi." Mario agreed.

"How about we head towards one of those UPSs? I'm pretty sure I just saw an opening somewhere." Luigi directed to the purple UPSs.

The rest nodded and went to the very corner of one UPS and saw an opening leading them to their next course. They all went inside at once; this time they were not splitting up again.

* * *

The next course was called Colossal Circuits, which feels like we were inside of a giant computer: there were lots of motherboards as the main platforms connected to each other by cables and giant UPSs were surrounding this landscape. The black background depicted green binary numbers continuously scrolling downwards. The quartet were amazed at this course.

 _ **Star 1: Turn Off the Cooler**_

The first Star was at the very corner of this course, but because it was placed into an active Cooler, it has to be turned off first. The four heroes first started by leaving their starting motherboard and crossing a cable leading to a cooler. They jumped off the cooler to two other motherboards.

At the following motherboard, they ran past two capacitators and two PCI Express slots, they stepped on an active cooler which blows them upwards to a PCB and a RAM afterwards. Eventually, they found a yellow switch attached to a UPS to their right. They suspected that this might be the switch that turns off the cooler.

Mario presses it by doing his wall kick ability. Once it was pressed, they began to make their way to the cooler; they performed a dive to the next motherboard which had four capacitators and a BIOS in the middle. The cooler was just after this motherboard. Because it was now turned off, the four reached the Star with no problems.

 _ **Star 2: Climb the Cables**_

The Star was at the very top of this enormous course. In order to reach it, the quartet must climb a set of cables and platforms consistent of EISAs, Chipsets, Microprocessors and pins that come from pin grids, with a Serial ATA as their starting point.

When they were almost at the top, they jumped on a Heat spreader and onto more pins so that they could reach the Star on top of a battery connected to a yellow cable.

 _ **Star 3: Clean the Pipeline**_

There was a small entrance located in the huge set of green pipes on the other side, which they're actually an old Screen Saver. In order to reach the other side of the course, the heroes have to ride a Data-Bus riding in circles at the far right of where they were standing.

"Well, I kinda liked the detail here. Now I really wished data could run that fast…" Wario commented.

The four hopped on the Bus and rode it to the other motherboard at the opposite side. This one had electric fences that shock the heroes if they touch them. As they were heading to the pipeline, an Electro-Koopa tried to attack them. They defeated it first and started to climb the pipeline.

They found an entrance at the very top. Inside was a flat room with lava and some platforms. To get the Star to show up, they have to get rid of the five dirty spots scattered in this room. Once they did it, the Star showed up.

 _ **Star 4: Mario's Wall Kick Parkour**_

They could tell by the name of this mission that Mario is the only one who can do it. They looked up from the pipeline and saw a Star located above a beige cable connecting to a UPS with a Monitor showing a green pixel star.

For this mission, Mario has to reach that certain location by using his Wall Kick ability to climb a layer of three flat platforms to reach the battery at the top leading to the beige cable. So he first starts by climbing to the top of the pipeline and jumping on a Heat spreader. He follows a blue cable to the first layer.

He then begins his wall kick technique on the wall and jumps off of it to the middle layer. He did the same to reach the top layer and wall jumps to the battery. Finally, he runs on the beige cable to the Star.

 _ **Star 5: Red Coins in Circuits**_

Time for the 8 red coins mission, where their locations are on both sides of the course. The first red coin they found was behind the Cooler on the small course they are now standing, the second one above the tallest pin among the four, the third one above a battery and the fourth one by making it emerge out of a lightbulb by making the gears at the side spin.

After collecting the red coins from the small obstacle course they were on, they rode the Data-Bus back to the main area to find the rest of the coins. They found the fifth one above a wider pin, the sixth one between the two PCI Express slots, the seventh one at the right corner of the central motherboard, and the last one in the middle of Microprocessors.

The Power Star shows up at the second motherboard of the course.

 _ **Star 6: Antivirus Job**_

This computer got infected by the three Viruses from the _Dr. Mario_ games and the Monitor from the far right UPS was showing a red pixel virus instead of a green star. Once the four reached the area where the Viruses are, one of them, the Blue Virus, jumped off the ledge of the Monitor and starts battling them.

He attacks them by sending out a blizzard, showing that he is the Virus of Chill. After taking him down, the Red Virus jumps off and attacks them with fire, indicating that he is the Virus of Fever. The Yellow Virus jumps out after the Red one's defeat and his attack was puffing up like a balloon, thus making him the Virus of Swelling.

Then all of the three Viruses attack all of them at once. Even that, the group of four managed to defeat them, and the virus from this computer wears off, with the Monitor showing the green star again plus materializing the last Star of this course, who falls down towards the heroes.

They gladly took the Star; they deserve it after their Antivirus Job.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **This chapter is the one which took me the longest to write, since I had to do some research for computer parts names. But I really liked this level and its music basically.  
**

 **The next level is going to be a pretty weird one actually... Stay tuned! Please review.**


	18. Livid Surreal Dream

**Next chapter done! Only two more chapters to end this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Livid Surreal Dream**

After getting all of the Stars from a giant computer level, the four heroes made their way to the next course. Thankfully, only two now remained, so their adventure was close to ending.

"Let's see…" Mario looks around. "How about we head towards these magenta mushrooms?"

"I've never seen magenta mushrooms with black spots on them…it's like a green mushroom with white spots in negative colors!" Luigi inspected the strange mushrooms.

"I see your point here, green guy. I'm getting a feeling that this next course is going to be a weird one." Wario guessed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's jump in!" Yoshi said, quite excited to see this 'weird' world.

They all nodded and jumped inside the rainbow colored hole, getting ready for the weirdness.

* * *

As expected, this course is named Livid Surreal Dream; a very strange realm taking place on several islands under a reddish dusky sky. The main donut-shaped island is colored pink that turned purple at the bottom. At the middle was a swamp sending out floating green bubbles that lift up into the sky. The swamp also held tall wooden platforms that looked like tree trunks and there were blue and purple bushes in it.

Around the swamp, there were several rocky structures, short trees, weird radish-like pink and purple plants with green leaves and broken stone blocks. To sum up this whole thing, this course shows basically what a person would see around him if he consumed LSD, hence this course's name abbreviation. The heroes arrived at the main island and were fazed out by this place.

"Whoa… What even…?" Mario's eyes widened.

"Did we just consume LSD or something?" Wario questioned.

"Quite ironic, because this course's name abbreviates to LSD. Our author just realized that for us." Luigi said.

"Now I'm REALLY getting bad memories back from the first course I went…" Yoshi remarked, remembering of how he had to suffer with the dizziness after touching a Fuzzy in Wildlife Valley. "Also, Luigi, you just broke the fourth wall…"

"Huh? What's so wrong of breaking the fourth wall?" Luigi asked.

"Yoshi just doesn't want any fourth wall breaks in this story, that's it." Mario answered. " _I wonder how the author would react to this…_ "

 _ **Star 1: Dangerous Snakeblock Ride**_

For the first Star in this…unusual course, the group would have to ride some green Snakeblocks that would lead them all the way to a cloud supported by green vines, which is weird since clouds aren't supported by anything. Well, this course is related to everything strange and out of place.

The group turned left to find the access to the first Snakeblock, but not only before they were attacked by two freaky-hand enemies that look identical to the Floormasters from _Ocarina of Time_. After dealing with them, they stepped on the Snakeblock to start their ride.

This whole ride turned out to be dangerous, as the name of the mission implied, because there were some moments where the Snakeblocks went downwards, making it difficult for the gang to track them down, and if they didn't hurry up, they would fall down and had to start over.

Once they finally reached the end of their ride, they took the Power Star from the cloud.

 _ **Star 2: The Bottomless Pit**_

There was a set of grassy hills with red-pinkish flowers leading to a large slow flashing hill with a hole at the northwest side of the main island. After jumping their way on the hills while avoiding more of those hand enemies, they reached the flashing hill and looked down the hole: there were six blue switches with a star printed on them carved in the walls.

It was clear that they'll have to activate all six to get the Star to show up. Because they were a team of four, they managed to split up and activate four of the six switches. Thankfully, if they fell to the bottom, the hole would loop over and over until all of the switches were pressed.

They got the remaining two switches activated, and the Star finally shows up, moving to the bottom.

 _ **Star 3: Play the Ancient Melody**_

The three short trees at the main island actually have their single branch shaped like musical notes that play a sound when touched. The three notes were set up to different heights; low, middle and high. The clue for the right order to play them was inside a Temple located at the other neighboring island right behind our heroes' starting point.

Hoping that they would find a clue in that Temple, the group made their way to the other island, and this one was far more dangerous than the other they currently were before; this island was bowl-shaped and there were blue arms sticking out in the middle like the arms from Dead Hand, another enemy from _Ocarina of Time_. Around the island were more rocky structures, the same magenta mushrooms seen at the course's entrance, and of course the Temple's entrance, but for some reason, its entrance was just a simple arch with a pink glass in it. The gang made their way into the Temple even with the weirdness.

The Temple shows an eerie atmosphere, with its walls made of cobbled stone and the floor was white with black lines in a rectangle pattern. In this room, there was a simple hourglass still pouring sand, a pipe and some sort of music sheet on the wall behind the pipe. The sheet showed musical notes arranged in: middle, middle, middle, low, middle and high; that has to be the right order to play the notes from the trees outside.

Now with the clue, the heroes exit the Temple and went back to the main island to begin playing the melody: they touched the middle set-placed note three times, then moved on to the lowest one, the middle one again and finally the highest one.

The Star shows up at the opposite side of where the heroes were.

 _ **Star 4: The Time-Travel Temple**_

Now for the heroes' previous curiosity of the Temple they just went; it was actually a Time-Travel Temple. Well, the hourglass in the room stated that. Once they went back into the Temple, they knew that there was nothing to do in this current period, so they jumped into the pipe and let the Temple's magic do the trick.

Eventually, once they emerged from the pipe, they noticed that the whole Temple has changed; instead of the actual time where the Temple was all stable, in the further future, it seems that the Temple was falling apart: vegetation growing in the walls, large fallen pieces of debris everywhere, fully grown-up enemies like Goombas and Thwomps and some shattered walls.

The room they just emerged from showed that the entrance of the Temple was no longer accessible, the hourglass that was still pouring sand back in the past was now fully complete with sand at the bottom and the wall had a very large hole which makes it look like that it was blown up.

" _Holy smokes… We've just traveled to the future…_ " the four heroes thought at the same time.

They went through the hole and found a grown-up Goomba at the left. They decided to ignore it and head to the right, where there was a large log, properly being used as a grounded bridge, and a giant cut-out tree log with two of its roots pressed against the tall platform on the left, which created cracks.

After emerging from the time-traveling pipe back into the past, they found that the giant tree log was still a young plant that was planted on some green water surrounded by a short stone fence and there was no bridge connecting the two platforms, but there was a staircase leading to the platform on the opposite side, where there was another pipe leading to the devastated future.

Back in the future, the log bridge had arrow signs pointing the direction of the previous platform. From there, the group went into the next room of the Temple.

This room was large and in this time period, it had larger ruined debris that were probably additional platforms, some corners of the platforms were broken, the fabric of the blue flags hung on the wall on the left were ripped and torn apart and there was another grown-up Goomba plus a grown-up Thwomp at the platform straight ahead.

The heroes quickly went into the pipe on the bottom to see the transformation in the past: the ruined debris that were platforms are good as new, positioned correctly and gaining them access to the taller platforms, some of them were also part of a bridge leading to the platform where the Thwomp is, the flags' fabric was normal like it was never ripped and torn apart and the Goomba and the Thwomp were back to their younger ages.

However, the Star was at the future time period, so the group had to cross the bridge and long jump to a platform on the left corner and go inside the pipe.

In the future, all they had to do was to jump on top of the now grown-up Thwomp and use him to lead them to the Star above.

 _ **Star 5: Coins in a Nightmare**_

This mission name might sound frightening, but it's once again another 8 red coin hunt. Just like with Colossal Circuits, the red coins were on both islands of the course. The first and second ones they got was on top of two of the rocky structures on the bowl-shaped island, and two more inside the 'pool' of blue hands.

Back at the main island for the four remaining ones, the fifth one they found was on top of the two clouds that had no vines supporting them and the last two on the top of the wooden platforms, where they had to use the green bubbles to reach them. That's where the group realized that the top of these platforms were shaped like the hand enemies. Freaky…

Anyhow, the Star showed up at the ground below next to the entrance point of the course.

 _ **Star 6: Shower the Flower**_

To finally get out of this living nightmare, the heroes have to grow a simple flower that was close to the hills. To do that, they'll have to ground pound the cloud that was just above the flower. Eventually, water began to pour from the cloud, showering the flower below.

In an instant, the flower started to rise from the ground as a living tree! This left the group surprised, but not too surprised when they saw the tree do some odd movements that looked like some of their own moves.

Without knowing what to do, they decide to copy the movements the tree was doing, like jumping, jump kick (that only Mario could do), crouching and double jumping.

Once all of those movements were done, the tree rewards them with the last Star of this course.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had to give some humor of how I was thinking about this course when I saw it for the first time. ;P  
**

 **With this weirdness out of the way, I think it's time for a more relaxing course, right? And that's what the next chapter will show! Until tomorrow! Please review.**


	19. Rainbow Road

**My story is close to ending! Just one more chapter left!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Rainbow Road**

After experiencing the weirdness from Livid Surreal Dream, maybe it's time for our heroes to experience a much more colorful, calming and quite memorable course.

"Well, even though that course was all weird and almost made my head spin, I still found it to be quite unique and different." Yoshi said.

"I think you're right, Yoshi. For once in my life I've never ventured in a level that strange like the Underwhere." Mario replied, remembering back at the events of _Super Paper Mario Dimensions_.

"Oh god, I'm getting bad memories from that adventure now that you mentioned it…" Luigi stuttered.

 _ **(**_ _ **Princess Jewel**_ _ **: I already know that the Paper Mario series is a different universe, as we just saw that in Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, but I considered my Super Paper Mario story to have the normal crew, not the paper ones. I hope you got what I mean.)**_

"Speaking of which, looks like we have another 'rainbowy' entrance right over there." Wario pointed at a circular wooden plank with golden star decorations. There was a teleporter in the middle flashing in rainbow colors.

"Telling by those star decorations, I'm pretty sure this new course won't be that bad." Mario pointed out. "Boy, I can't believe that our adventure is finally coming to an end…"

"That's right! We only need six more Stars just from this course!" Luigi concluded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's-a go!"

Filled with determination, the four heroes went into the teleporter, and they vanished to the course.

* * *

This one was named Rainbow Road, which is a very common name seen in the _Mario Kart_ games. For this course, it takes place in a pretty night sky filled with stars colored in the seven colors of the rainbow making a trail in the skies. There was a dome in the middle of the course, where most of its rainbow-colored platforms are located; some of them created towers with Grand Stars at their top. Of course, since this level is named after an iconic race track, there was a small rainbow track circling around the towers. Finally, all of the rainbow-colored platforms shared the same texture as the Rainbow Road from _Mario Kart: Double Dash_.

The group showed up on top of a giant Disco Ball surrounded by platforms of a pixelated Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and a Power Star. The group couldn't help but smile a bit at this magical place.

 _ **Star 1: Flying Through the Rainbows**_

This first mission offers a _Mario Galaxy_ vibe, as the heroes have to use Launch Stars to travel around the place from outside of the dome. They first long jump towards the tower from behind them and follow a platform trail leading them outside of the dome, where there were two Rainbow Thwomps on the path.

Turns out that the platform worked like a treadmill, which pushes the heroes backwards. So they had to keep moving while avoiding the Rainbow Thwomps and use their first Launch Star. For some reason, those Launch Stars were light blue and smaller, but they worked in the same way.

They were launched at the next segment, which was a spinning rainbow tunnel with many holes in it. The Launch Star was at the very end, taking them to a series of platforms with rainbow fences like the ones from many _Mario Kart_ series. To get to each platform, the group had to use the Music Blocks to launch themselves upwards.

Then, they jumped over some rainbow-like treadmills, but these ones didn't push them. Finally, they came upon the last Launch Star, sending them to the Power Star at the top.

 _ **Star 2: Rainbow Perils**_

Just by looking at the mission name you can tell that this one is not going to be easy; lots of platforms, a long trail with Thunder Lakitus and rolling Chomps. The first section were the platforms that are located at the front tower, and a rainbow tunnel ride like the ones seen in _Double Dash_ and _Mario Kart Wii_.

The tunnel took them to the section of the Thunder Lakitus, a brand new type of Lakitu that cast down shocking thunderbolts at our heroes. To reach the next and final section, they had to climb up a Rainbow Thwomp.

At the final section with the rolling Chomps, there was a Rainbow Star at the end. Even if that could be used to destroy the Chomps, it's not the case for this mission, since they only give coins. Instead, they had to use the Rainbow Star's speed to get up a steep slope leading to the Star above.

 _ **Star 3: Rainbow Cart**_

Now this mission seems familiar! They had to drive four carts on the rainbow track mentioned at the beginning in traditional _Mario Kart_ style. They had to take the right tower to begin their 'race', where the four carts were placed at the beginning of the track.

They hoped on to each cart and started their rainbow road ride. Since their carts moved automatically, all they have to do was to jump over gaps on the road.

The Power Star was waiting for them right at the very end of their ride.

 _ **Star 4: Rainbow Snakeblock Tour**_

Like with Livid Surreal Dream, this is another Snakeblock ride, but this one is far more challenging than the previous one. They took the left tower to activate the Snakeblocks just by stepping on the rainbow checkered platform. These Snakeblocks looked just like the platforms that constructed the towers and for this ride, these platforms appear slowly in front of the heroes.

Of course, there were also more rainbow checkered platforms and attacking Thunder Lakitus for them to avoid during the ride, so this mission was a mixture of the Snakeblock ride in Livid Surreal Dream and the conveyor belt ride in Super Sweet Sugarland's factory.

When they finally reached the final stretch, they had to quickly wall jump off the blocks and a rainbow checkered platform to reach the Star.

 _ **Star 5: 8 Coins in Pixelarts**_

Now for the last 8 red coins mission. All of the red coins were inside the dome, and luckily, they were over each of the four pixelated figures of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and a Power Star, plus the four towers.

Because of that, this was the shortest red coin mission of them all. After all of the 8 red coins were collected, the Star shows up at the tower on the right side of the pixelated Power Star.

 _ **Star 6: Chain Chomp Crushing**_

It was finally time for the last Power Star to be collected. And this last mission is not hard at all! No! The heroes have to destroy every single Chomp that were inside the Disco Ball by using a Rainbow Star. By looking closely, there were rainbow bridges leading to a small opening in the Disco Ball, where the Chomps were located.

The inside of the Disco Ball was basically a disco party ambience: flashlights everywhere, the floor and the ceiling were red checkered patterned and of course a lot of rolling Chomps.

There was no time to waste, time to get this real party started! The heroes grabbed the Rainbow Star at the middle of the room and started their job of destroying all of the rolling Chomps.

Thanks to their high speeds while in the effects of the Rainbow Star, they managed to defeat all of the Chomps without letting the Power-Up's effect wear off, and the final Power Star showed up at the middle of the room where the Rainbow Star was.

* * *

And with that, our heroes cleared every single course. But there's only one remaining; the one located on the other side of the moon itself…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Rainbow Road is also one of my most favorite courses, even though I found the fourth mission to be the hardest. Most of those missions really surprised me a lot and I absolutely loved the N64 Rainbow Road remix.**

 **The final battle against Rashay is close... Stay tuned for the final chapter! Please review.  
**


	20. Rashay's Moon Cellar

**The last chapter of this story is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Rashay's Moon Cellar**

It was finally time; to end Rashay and save Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom. With all the Stars they collected, this shouldn't be a problem, right? They looked for a pipe placed inside some kind of cellar door that was located next to the UPSs and went down.

They were inside Rashay's Moon Cellar, a dark and deep cellar that was used to drain the Mushroom World's energy. Inside was a single circular green checkered platform that was actually a tower and there were four different colored bridges on each side; they each offer different challenge towers that one of our heroes can take on individually due to their own limited abilities.

As they showed up at the main tower, there was a cylindrical glass dome in the middle probably leading to Rashay's lair. Speaking of which, they heard Rashay's voice from below:

"Oh, so you finally came to bring me my stars? Took you long enough! I'll be waiting for them down here. Try not to die before arriving here! Hahaha!"

"Man, this Rashay guy is just as menacing as Bowser!" Luigi said surprised.

"We'll have to reach him somehow. I bet those challenges will remove this glass dome." Mario looked at the four challenge towers around him.

"Alright, I'll take the red one." Wario heads to the red bridge.

"I'll go for the lavender one." Luigi heads to the lavender bridge.

"I'll choose the white one." Yoshi heads to the white bridge.

"And I'll head to the yellow one then." Mario heads to the yellow bridge.

First, let's check out the challenge across the lavender bridge: it was a snow-themed tower with a deep snow path making a spiral to the top and there were snowballs rolling down. Luckily, there was a red block holding a Power Flower at the beginning of this course, so Luigi's vanishing ability would be useful.

The man in green immediately grabs the Power Flower to become invisible and passed through the snowballs as he makes his way to the top. At the end of the path was a dark purple switch. Once he pressed it, the dome below vanished a little bit.

"First challenge tower completed!" Luigi announced.

Next, the challenge tower across the red bridge: it was a lava-themed tower, which was made out of cobblestone like the platforms and the ramp making a spiral. There were lava waterfalls in the wall and lava pools on the other side. Just like the lavender challenge tower, there was another Power Flower at the beginning. Wario's metal ability is highly recommended.

The man in yellow uses his metal ability to burn himself to some lava pools on his starting point so that he could reach the platform just above him, and thanks to the metal ability, Wario didn't take damage from the fire, so instead he only bounces up.

After avoiding rotating fire bars (though he could just pass through them in metal form) and bouncing on more lava, Wario reaches the dark red switch on top of a cobble stone platform, making the dome vanish a bit more.

"Second challenge tower completed!" Wario announced.

Now for the challenge tower across the white bridge: it was a wind-themed tower, and just like the lava-themed one, this tower was made of cobblestone. Majority of the platforms were clouds and wooden planks and there was also a winged ship located halfway the path holding a Power Flower on it, so Yoshi's fire breathing ability must be used to progress.

The green dinosaur starts on the first wooden plank and flutter jumps to the cloud above. He jumps on another plank and arrives at the winged ship to grab the Power Flower. Now capable of breathing fire, he lights the three torches on the grassy platform, and this caused some cube platforms to show up on the tower's walls.

Then, he jumped on two more clouds to reach the dark grey switch on the topmost plank, and the dome was now transparent, almost fading away. Just one more switch left!

"Third challenge tower completed!" Yoshi announced.

Finally, time for the challenge tower across the yellow bridge, and it's the toughest one: it was an electric-themed tower, now made out of steel like the platforms, there were electric fences, and Scuttlebugs wandering the edges of some platforms. Worse, there was no Power Flower in this tower, so this all relays on Mario's jumping, wall jumping and wall kicking abilities.

The man in red begins by jumping at some yellow steel platforms and beating up some Scuttlebugs. Later he had to do a wall jump to reach a higher platform and do a wall kick to defeat a Scuttlebug that was about to ambush him and to get to the last set of platforms.

Soon, he reaches the black switch that made the dome disappear completely.

"Fourth challenge tower completed! And now the way to Rashay is opened!" Mario announced.

With that, the four exited the towers and went back to the main one, where they noticed that the cylinder was now working as an elevator.

"Maybe I should go and beat Rashay by myself. You guys wait here." Mario told them.

These words made his friends shocked; why does Mario want to defeat Rashay alone? After the great adventure they all had together?

"But… Why, Bro?" Luigi questioned.

"Because this is a job that I must do it by myself. After all, I am considered the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach cares so deeply for me. But not only she's in trouble; the whole kingdom is in trouble. And I always survived while fighting brand new enemies like Rashay. For many times I've been battling Bowser over and over again, so I might be able to face off against Rashay alone."

After saying that, Mario stepped into the elevator and his friends watched him descending deep in the cellar.

"Mario... Why?" Yoshi lamented.

"Geez, I might be his main rival, but he has gone way too far!" Wario argued.

"I agree with you, Wario." Luigi spoke in a serious tone. "We cannot leave my brother alone no matter what. Besides, he has been on our side for many times, remember?"

"Yeah." Wario and Yoshi nodded in unison.

"So we must find a way to get to him quickly."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Mario found himself somewhere on the moon with an aqua green tower ahead where Peach was being held captive behind a gate. Soon, Rashay showed up in front of the tower, but he looked a little different than the first time Mario met him: instead of just eyes, a grin and hands, he now has a light blue body. As Mario glared, Rashay laughs evilly as he begins to speak:

"Oh! It's you! What's up, old pal? Remember me? I'm the guy that is going to end the world. Surprised to see my new form? I was able to regenerate some of my power… It's not perfect, but ehh, it's gonna be enough to not take you serious, hahaha. I know you won't just hand me the stars, so let's play a little game. I'll play with you until you are very tired and then regain my full power with your stars!"

"We'll see about that, Rashay! Because I never get tired!" Mario shouted in anger.

"Hmm… Shall we begin, if you said so?"

Rashay floats away from Mario, stands above a short tower and throws out hexagonal rock discs to attack our hero from midair. However, Mario was able to use those discs as platforms in order to reach Rashay from the tower. However, Rashay uses his claws to shove Mario away from him.

"Hah! Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?" Rashay teased him.

"Ugh, shut up!" Mario growled as he was standing up from the ground. "Huh?!" suddenly, Rashay flies next to his face!

"You know what? THAT GAME WAS BORING! I'LL HUNT YOU NOW!" Rashay yelled furiously and begins to chase after Mario, trying to attack him with his claws.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rashay yelled as he flies faster.

"Oh, no!" Mario notices that Rashay was getting close.

However, Rashay suddenly teleported in front of Mario, and because he wasn't expecting that, he was grabbed immediately by the villain. Rashay attacks Mario with his claws VERY badly as if the latter was being tortured.

Finally, Rashay sends Mario crashing to the ground hard. If we look at Mario, we can see that he was all bruised up and very injured; parts of his body had small fabric rips, showing the cuts and blood coming out.

" _I…can't believe it. That Rashay is too powerful than I expected… I really shouldn't have told my friends those things back there… Now I feel guilty... Luigi… Yoshi… Wario… Now I really need you guys…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

Everything seemed hopeless for our hero. But suddenly, three voices were calling for him:

"MARIO!" they were from Luigi, Yoshi and Wario!

"You guys…" Mario slowly stands up as his friends approached him. "…how did you get here?"

"Your brother just found a secret passage leading us to here. I say this guy is rather lucky." Wario explained.

"We couldn't leave you alone to fight Rashay, even if it's important to you." Luigi said.

"Yeah, I already figured that out. I'm sorry for being quite harsh on you all. Now I'm all bruised up and it's all my fault." Mario whimpered.

"Not to worry, Mario! We actually know a lot about these Power Stars!" Yoshi chirped. "You know that power doesn't come from your strength, it comes from the unity and the trust of your friends. That's when the Power Stars come in; they are symbols of trust and union."

"With that, we can power you up with all these Stars we've collected." Luigi said.

"You will be able to jump higher and run faster! And your wounds will heal quickly!" Wario added.

"And after you beat him, we'll save Peach together!" Yoshi finished.

Eventually, a golden glow surrounded Mario's body, and all of his injuries were healed; even the rips in his fabric were magically repaired. Rashay looked at the four heroes and spoke in unbelief:

"That glow! Did you just drain the star energy?! I should have taken you at least a little serious!" but then, he does an evil grin. "Congratulations! You've just gained the right to witness a god's semi-perfect form! Bow down!"

Then, Rashay spins his body rapidly and a beam of light shone on him, and he was now a giant skeletal beast with its ribs working as arms since they had Rashay's claws on their ends.

"Go now, Bro! Defeat Rashay and save the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi encouraged.

"Don't let our union bring you down! If it does then what else do you got?" Wario smirked.

"You got this, Mario! We're all counting on you! After all, we're your friends!" Yoshi cheered.

"Thanks a lot, everyone." Mario gave a confident grin to them before taking off towards Rashay's new form.

Thanks to the power of the Stars, Mario was now moving as fast as Yoshi, jumping as higher as Luigi, and possessed stamina as strong as Wario. Rashay begins to attack Mario by sending falling meteors at him, but he dodged them with ease. Then, with his high jump, he jumps over Rashay's head and does a ground pound on him.

After the first strike, Mario attempts to jump over Rashay directly, only to get bitten by him. Just like before, his injuries were healed quickly. He manages to get above Rashay and ground pounds him again, this time, on his 'spines'.

Now Rashay was weaker; because of that, he was flying on the lower level, making it easier for Mario to catch up to him and do one three final ground pounds on his head.

Rashay flies into the air in a disoriented trajectory, screaming in pain and in defeat, and his bones fall to the ground and explode. Mario then notices his friends rushing to him, looking all happy.

"You did it, Mario!" Yoshi cheered.

"Hey, good job!" Wario exclaimed.

"Now let's hurry and free Princess Peach!" Luigi said.

They all nodded and went to the gate where Peach was trapped. Mario then used the power of the Stars to free her.

"Thank you all for saving me!" Peach thanked. "The star power can put the moon back up into space. Let's fly back to the Mushroom Kingdom and celebrate both your victories with a party and lots of cake!"

"Yay!" the four heroes cheered.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the moon was gone from the sky and back to its orbit, thus the kingdom was saved. At the castle's courtyard, Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi were gathered on a picnic table having a party eating together one of Peach's best cakes.

"It was nice of you all to lend your own power to defeat Rashay in the end." Peach spoke. "Together, you guys saved everyone! Now, let's enjoy some cake!"

* * *

 _And with that, the Mushroom Kingdom was saved from destruction thanks to the union of our four heroes Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yeah, I think this story was quite weak compared to the others. But that's because I just really wanted to write because I enjoyed this ROM Hack, that's it.  
**

 **But don't worry! After this story, it is now time to get back to more Mario and Sonic crossovers! I'm going to start a brand new Saga showing the Mario and Sonic from Galaxy Heroes' other ancestors! I hope you'll look forward to the first story of my new Saga!**

 **Fairy out! ;)**


End file.
